My Soul to Take
by Coolera
Summary: Amorra- The war of Republic City is over. Amon, now uncovered as Noatok, is captured and thrown in jail whereas Tarrlok isn't as fortunate. With his brother dead, Noatok has nothing left. He doesn't know who he is anymore. Can Korra save him from himself? Amorra... Defs Amorra aka best ship ever.
1. Inconvenience

**A/N: Hey everyone! New story coming up! It's about Noatok. This story happens during the time gap after Legend of Korra season one and season two which is a 6 month gap. I have decided to keep Noatok alive (without his bending because Korra took it away) whereas Tarrlok is dead. Naotok is in jail and is waiting his time for trial, I am assuming that the Avatar Universe had Habeas Corpus which is the right for a person under arrest to appear in front of a judge. Remember one is innocent until proven guilty. I have decided for Korra and Noatok to develop a relationship so you should just read and review the story for that reason. Ummm... I think that's almost it. Well Thanks so much! See that bluish button down there! Yeah you see it! It says review! Click that and let your imagination go wild, well um just about my story of course. Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW. **

My Soul to Take

Chapter One: Inconvenience

He was alone, left with the remnants of a broken dream and the memories of his traumatic past, yet he felt at ease. His eyes laden with a protective mask which prevented him to see anything other than himself and his hunger to place people on the same playing ground; the world that spun around him was just a mere inconvenience to the vision he saw in his head. How wonderful the world would be if there were no benders, how the hierarchy of their proclaimed superiority over the weaker would dissolve into nothingness.

He felt his chest release a long breath, a breath he felt he had been holding for ages. He never wanted power; he never wanted the ability to control people, to go in there minds and manipulate them as if they were puppets with no heart, just one of the tools in the shed to use. No free will ends in a society of slaves and no real living can be done under those circumstances. He was cursed of this ability to control and the thirst that came with it, the addiction to continue to do it yet something inside made an effort to stop him, but that virtue withered along with his innocence, optimism and spirit. He had become the very thing his father wanted him too: an instrument of revenge; a slave to him and his vision to equalize.

The mask, the persona he had built in reality was not protecting him but calculating his impending end, which most desired for. He was a blemish on the world that needed to be covered up and disposed of, which in truth was somewhat accurate. Blinded by anger and revenge he couldn't see at all and in his quest to better the world he had destroyed any chance of saving it. He was nothing now because of her, the Avatar. Even before he was conceived in his mother's womb he was born nothing because of the Avatar. He, Avatar Aang, had taken his family and now Avatar Korra had decimated his plans, his organization as well as his bending. He chucked lightly, a small smile forming from the irony of the situation.

Alone and confused he was left in his cell. Without his ability to control he didn't know who he was. The bombarding memories of his brother's dead eyes; he recalled how delicately his lifeless corpse fell and bounced off the hard ground. It looked as if it still held life in it, his corpse. His muscles frozen in shock, the iron blood dripping elegantly from the corners of his mouth and yet all he could focus on was the blood. The rose-colored blood that consumed his thoughts, he shut eyes.

There he sat in the darkness. No light to even see his hands that lay in front of his face. _Good _he thought. He didn't want to see who he was. He was something different, a thing that was hollow with a hole for a heart. He wasn't Noatok, that person had died a long time ago in the bone-chilling winters of the North Pole and he wasn't the equalist leader, Amon, either. There he sat, the nameless man in the corner of the darkness where the hole in his chest sucked up everything he had left. A small light flickered from the shady hallway, the tiny light reflected off the his glassy eyes. A young women clad in Southern Water Tride clothing stood before him, it was her,the Avatar, looking down at him with condescending eyes saying: _you're just an inconvenience. _


	2. Conversion

**Chapter 2! Chapter three will be up sometime today. I always get a little upset how Mike and Bryan killed off Tarrlok and Noatok in the end, granting that it was a cool murder suicide but still they were both complex characters that could of been developed more or at least stuck into some parts of the upcoming seasons. Nevertheless, at least this story continues, or at least I hope it does. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks! **

My Soul to Take

Chapter 2: Conversion

"Get up," he heard her say. He instantly picked up on the sharpness of it, the rude informality the statement offered. He refused to listen to the one who took everything away and his legs resisted her command. The man remained there softly chuckling, the chuckle sounding like a raspy rumble from his chest, eyes averting her cold stare. He was met with what he expected, anger.

"What are you laughing at?" she shouted, banging hard on the bars that separated them. They seemed like they were from different worlds, the bars like a vast ocean dividing them. Still his eyes remained looking at his hands, the hands that had inflicted many pains. He could feel the Avatar's rage, it was thick and undying much like his own. A feeling of slight satisfaction rushed over him in frustrating the Avatar, he wasn't even trying too; she was making it too easy.

"Korra, calm down," he heard a masculine voice console her beyond his line of sight, it was that miraculous firebender who managed to resist his control. _People who have that kind of power don't deserve it_ he thought as he watched the tall boy walk to the aid of the waterbender. The firebender placed a comforting hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "Korra, he's not worth it."

_I'm not worth it_ he repeated in his head, the words echoed inside his skull making him laugh even more. The Avatar turned her face away from the laughing man, "You're right Mako."

"You should let the guards escort him to city hall. I think you still get a little too worked up around him," the Firebender advised.

The man watched her intently, she nodded taking in her friend's advice, "I just want to speak with him," she said quietly, "I just want to know," she looked up at his ember eyes with an unmovable expression and embraced him affectionately. The show of warmth made Noatok a bit nauseous. Many years ago he had determined the emotion of love to be too risky. He had successfully evaded emotions, bottling up his feelings except when he watched his brother die. _You can only love things a little bit to spare yourself in order to survive in this cruel world _he mused. He remembered what it felt like to love something, like when he was little caring for his younger brother, loving him unconditionally. How it felt for something to love him in return. Unfortunately, as his father taught him the ability to control he knew he had lost any sensibility to love. The tall boy broke from their embrace and submitted to her request by leaving. His distant eyes followed the tall frame of the boy until he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Why did you do this?" she asked bitterly.

Now he looked up at her, eyes sharp and alert, "Why did _I_ do _this_?" repeated angrily. He rose to his feet grabbing the cold bars of the cell between his fingertips, "So that is what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, tell me now," the Avatar snapped, his eyes couldn't stop looking at her.

He felt his head shake down out of disapproval, "You're looking at this all wrong," he said, "I'm not the villain here. I only wanted a fair world, a world with a brighter future for generations to come where everyone plays by the same set of rules."

His eyes watched as she took a step away from the bars, his motive had a bit of truth in it. He noted how it took effect on her, her ocean blue eyes lighting with a sort of clouded confusion. He continued, "What makes that a crime?" he asked coldly, "At this very moment here, I may have no soul, no heart but my intentions were pure."

"Shut up," she spat childishly, she lifted her finger and jabbed it aggressively toward his chest, "You are just a monster that controls. You have destroyed peoples' lives, killed the innocent and filled the hearts of the innocent with false hope. You have no right to take away anybody's ability to bend, you have no right to you hypocrite, you Lair!" she yelled through her clutched teeth.

"Why don't you just kill me now," he said tauntingly glancing down at her finger, a smirk formed on his face, "I know you'd like to do it. Watch the blood drip from my throat but you can't even face me without bars to protect you or chains to hold me back. You are just a child that is a fucking coward," he spat indignantly.

"I am a recognized Avatar and I am not afraid of you!" the waterbender shouted firmly

The statement made him laugh again infuriating her even more, "We all know that isn't true, you are afraid of me," he paused, "at least that makes two of us," he stated quietly.

The two stayed locked in each other's stares. He stood there breathless struck by her eyes, the vitality and passion he saw was unbelievable and as she turned to leave all he could think of were her eyes, how they reminded of his own long ago.


	3. Fault

My Soul to Take

Chapter 3: Fault

She watched him sit there. The spot where the weight of thousands of disappointed eyes converged, he sat there alone. His hands bound by metal lay out on the table but he was no danger, not threat without his bending. He was nothing. Lesser then the disregarded crumbs from the bottom of bread yet he still held substance, a thing that could be accounted for; it amazed her.

She watched him the entire time, marking how he held himself, his posture. He wore his tattered clothes of Amon, all that was left of him. Despite the circumstances, he was pleasant almost. His broad shoulders did not slump supporting his neck going all the way up to his highly-held head. He looked to be as unshakable as he was when he was just a mystery, a question that lay beyond the mask. This scared her, no it moved her.

She felt as if she couldn't breathe and looked away briefly holding her face between her hands. She felt like the one that was being defeated, the one that was being sentenced to her doom instead of him.

"Korra," a whisper broke through her film of oblivion. She had forgotten that Mako was sitting next to her, "Are you ok?" he asked picking up on her weird behavior.

Swallowing hard, she sat up in her seat pulling her hands back toward her lap. She sighed quietly making an effort to regain her composure, "Yes, I'm Okay Mako," she attempted to smile but the gesture never came. Nonetheless, Mako left her alone to sort out what she needed to.

-0-

It was a bitterly cold night and the waterbender clung to the warm and inviting firebender's arm. They were walking back to the docks for a ferry to take them across the bay to island. They had ignored Tenzin's many offers to take them back on his bison and they just wanted to walk together. For majority of the time they remained silent only the fog of their breath speaking. The light that cascaded down from the streetlamps reflected beautifully of the snow but their minds were beyond the realm of simple things like that.

"Korra," the Firebender began, his voice was sweet and soothing, "You were acting strange at the trial, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Mako brought up again. He knew it was Amon, or Noatok or what whatever you want to call him, he was the problem.

She let go of his arm, walking the remaining distance to the dock and sat down on an empty, frozen cargo box, "I'm fine Mako, just a little exhausted that's all," she smiled meekly as he walked over to where she was sitting, "Plus I think I need some fresh air from being in that prison all day long," the waterbender joked trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed softly wrapping his arms around her, she was cold, colder than he was, "Here," he pulled off his coat and placed on her shoulders; he felt her muscles tense under his touch, "Korra what's wrong," the firebender asked more pressingly this time, "It's him isn't it?"

"No, no," the waterbender protested unconsciously rising her voice, "It's not that. It's…"

"Then what is it?" he inquired sharply, "You have been acting like this ever since the battle with him at the arena. Did he hurt you? Did do anything to you besides take your bending away?" he questioned out of total concern, "Because I swear I will kill him if he did, I will rip his head clean off his neck…" he stopped when Korra moved out of his grasp.

"Mako! It's none of that!" she shouted angrily, the tiredness forcing her have a short fuse, "You know what I need. I need to walk alone for a bit, clear my head," she determined.

"Wait," he croaked desperately as she began to walk off. He wanted to unwind with her at the temple, that's what they really needed; he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He stuck out his hand attempting to pull her back toward him, "I didn't mean it, please, just come back here. Don't walk off."

To his dissatisfaction she didn't cede to his request and frustration built up in her blue eyes, "Leave me alone, I need some time."

He sighed dropping his hand to his lap. He watched her figure disappear into the cold mugginess of the night while he waited unaccompanied for a ferry to carry him home.

-0-

They beat him until the blood oozed from his skin. He gasped for the gift of precious breath. The men beat him until he could not walk any longer, until there was no resistance in his eyes, no life left in his stare.

"This is what you deserve, you fucking dog!" the metalbender shouted as he kicked him forcibly in the stomach. All his strength withered and he coupled over in the darkness wanting no more. He coughed, trembling hands grabbing the inflicted area of his gut vomiting blood on the ground. His thoughts were muddled; he didn't know how many were there. His ribs felt as if they were broken to bits and as if his skin was caught in a blazing fire.

"Bind his hands!" the same guard ordered.

He felt them strap him to the wall. His cheek kissing the cold stone of his prison, his hands over his head unable to move, he smiled face bloody and cut, "What are you going to do to me?" he roared spitting, showing his blood-stained teeth. He was crazed, "What are you bastards going to fucking do to me?! You penisless, spineless pussys! Your mothers would be proud that I'm fucking them, you fuc-Ki…"

He was cut off as one of the guards punched him directly in the kidney making it difficult for him to speak any longer. He heard tiny sound like a bell in his ear, a bell to his salvation and his demise; the sound of metal against metal.

The guard cleared his throat, "This is for what you did to my fellow metalbenders, Republic City and my Wife and child," the guard paused, he could sense the momentary weakness in his voice, "Who you killed in your damn bombings!" The guard shouted furiously lifting his arms to the sky.

The first whip cut right through his delicate skin as if it were butter. He moaned in pain, eyes rolling back into his skull. His thoughts instantly went dark and all he could think of was the cold metal string making contact and the fibers breaking. Blow after blow, all he could remember was seeing the rose color everywhere as if he was in a flower garden but he wasn't: he was in hell, he was certain he was in hell. Passing out he heard the voice of a woman talking to him, holding him with her small hands. His vision blurred, senses failing. Maybe it was a demon, maybe it was an angle; something there, he felt it.


	4. Slice

My Soul to Take

Chapter 4: Slice

The musk of blood and fresh skin weighed down the small enclosure of the cell, darkness was the light. She listened fondly to his breathing, it was uneven and labored. She leaned a bit closer to him healing first the fresh cuts on his face, neck and chest; she smelled the sweet breath coming from his mouth. She could not see that her hands were covered in the rosy color, her native clothing stained by it, the darkness masked all the horror; nobody needed to see.

Her hands worked silently while her mind was loud with thought. She wondered what would have happened if she showed up a minute later than she had- _He would have been dead_. She sighed, recalling the curious look one of the metalbenders gave her when they walked by her. They probably thought that she'd like seeing him this way, broken, but she didn't. Perhaps, that's a secret victory for them beating to death a powerless man, she shook her head- _No, Lin would have thought them better._ Slowly she lifted him up rolling him on his back; she felt her breath hitch as her eyes set on the injury. There was no way in telling how many times they whipped him because his back was left a mound of chewed up flesh, parts of the skin dead and living pieces held on. All of a sudden she couldn't move a momentary paralysis flushed over her muscles. Her neck covered in a cold sweat, now her back hurt terribly but in a precise spot between her shoulder blades, it felt like painful shockwaves. She shook her head attempting to rid her body of the bizarre sensation and just as it came it went.

_Weird _she thought and decided on to ignore it. Gently she ran her hands down the length of his torn back determining the amount of damage, it was absolutely horrifying at how much agony a single person can inflict on another. The overpowering smell of blood seemed to be stuck in her nose sticking to the back of her mouth. The waterbender wiped away lingering sweat on her forehead, the gore making her uneasy. Closing her eyes she attempted to concentrate. She pushed and pulled the water all around and in the folds of his back. She felt his muscles come alive again along with the skin she was helping to regenerate. Slowly be surely his back was healed, only the long scars and the welts remained.

Pulling him over to the side, Korra positioned him against the wall. She was going to put his shirt back on but it was no use since the back of the shirt was a huge gaping hole. She didn't want to leave him shirtless so she managed to find a blanket and laid it across his shoulders. Little by little she washed out the cell as best she could with a few flushes of waterbending and that was it. She placed her hands on the cold bars and swung the door to his cell open.

Locking the door, her ears perked up to the sound of weary moaning, he was waking up- _Great_ she rolled her eyes-_ I guess I'll wait and see if he is ok. _ She watched him move his feet, his hands rubbing his face than his back.

"That was a bad whack you had," she started quietly, he was startled at first; his eyes were still adjusting to the dimness of the thin light. She saw his icy eyes hone in on her.

He remained silent, content in rearranging the blanket on his shoulders to cover more of his bare upper body and sat back down with his back turned to her. He spoke nothing at all to her.

"What? You're not going to talk to me now?" she asked a bit angrily.

He briefly turned his head toward her direction and then pulled it back as if he was afraid of looking at her, "You speak to me as if we are friends, we are not," he stated coldly.

She laughed softly, "Then I should have let you die than."

"I don't need your help," he wouldn't look at her directly in the eye when he talked to her, "You should have just walked by, leave me be."

"I couldn't of have done that," she said firmly.

"Why? Because you are the Avatar? Because you have to show fair treatment? Oh, look at you helping the man who almost ruined you," he mocked, back still turned.

For some reason she felt more comfortable around him then before- _Now who's acting like a child_, "Wow, no wonder everyone hates you. You're an asshole. I was just doing the right thing," she said tartly, staring indifferently at him. She walked over and pulled her navy parka over her and made her way to the door.

"Wait," he breathed inaudibly.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Why did you do it?" this time she saw his dark figure turn toward her, she could feel his eyes on her.

Her throat grew dry, she swallowed. The darkness concealed her face from him, "Because it was the right thing to do."

He smiled at her, "Well what a noble lie that is!" he laughed loudly forcing his chest to move up and down like the beating of his heart, "There was the slightest hesitation in your response, tell me the truth. Why were you coming here anyway? It doesn't make sense, you were well aware of my sentence. You could just forget me and I would wither in here from old age and sickness. So tell me: Why did _you_ come?"

She felt herself step back, "because… I...I…ugh," she didn't understand what he was trying to imply. Again he was frustrating her, "I… I don't know!" she shouted.

"Of course you know," he countered swiftly.

"I was just walking in this direction that's all," she explained firmly.

"And you just happened to walk into this large prison, to my wing, to my cell?" he stated mockingly, he knew he was getting to her, maybe he could get something out of it.

"Leave me alone," he placed her hand on the door.

"Wait," he commanded a second time but more purposefully

She didn't understand herself, she didn't have to listen to him but something compelled her to stay. Her muscles froze.

"What?" she sounded petulant and he felt terrible for some reason.

"I'm sorry, I… I just wanted to thank you. Nobody has helped me like that before."

She felt her face get hot but he couldn't see it, the darkness covered it. She didn't understand why he had such an effect on her; his words were sincere, she felt a small smile creep at her lips, still he couldn't see.

"You are welcome," she said softly, now she needed to leave. She didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen if she stayed much longer, weird feelings churned her stomach- she felt nervous. She opened the door and a slice of light cut through the darkness of the hallway.

"Please don't go," she heard him plead from behind. She couldn't fathom any reason for her to stay or why he would desire for her to.

"I'm sorry. You are right I should have never come here in the first place," she stated emotionlessly now with her back turned. Touching so close before, now worlds apart; she closed the door and the only piece of light in his darkness disappeared forever.


	5. Frost

My Soul to Take

Chapter 5: Frost

The sky was dark and the falling snow was accumulating rapidly, she pulled her parka tighter around herself walking the remaining distance to the temple. Tenzin was probably angry or worried about her since she was out so late. Quaking from the cold she thought of him sitting there in the darkness with no warmth. She sighed listening to the crisp sound that her boots were making as they crunched in the snow; it reminded her of home.

The temple appeared to be glowing in the mists of the gloominess of the storm. Walking into the warm central camber she found Mako asleep on the front couch. She smiled forgetting their earlier disagreement. Pacing up to his sleeping form she gently touched his elbow shaking it lightly.

"Hmmm…" he moaned his hands gravitating toward his sleepy eyes; he looked up with a somewhat confused expression upon realizing who it was that was shaking him, "Korra, you back!" He grabbed her cold hands in his and warmed them, "I am so sorry about what happened before. It's my fault."

"It's alright Mako," she laughed at his willingness for reconciliation and kissed him softly on the lips. He was warm, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her as if this was the last time for them to hold each other. She smiled into the kiss forgetting what he felt like, what it was like to be held by him. The feeling, the contentedness. His face instantly relaxed and the kiss deepened. He pulled her down onto his lap, she straddled him. Out of breath the firebender reluctantly pulled away, panting a bit, "I was worried about you. Korra, I…I."

She stopped him short before he could finish, "No more apologizing," and she kissed him briefly to thwart any of his lingering attempts to do so, "I love you, Mako." He beamed at her smiling wide, his ember eyes staring up at her, but she felt as if she had forced it. She didn't understand herself; she did not know what she wanted, what was wrong inside. How right it felt and how totally wrong it was; it was very much an ambivalent feeling. How much she wanted to walk away but stay, stay safe in the refuge of his love, of his arms. She closed her eyes, trying hard to move away from those uncertain thoughts in order to maintain her composure. Perhaps this was just a simple delusion erected by her exhaustion, she nodded attempting to persuade herself.

Feeling her move, he pulled her into his chest kissing the crest of her forehead murmuring, "I love you," and things like, "I'll never stop loving you," and "I'll never let you go." They rested there in the silence listening to the noise of heartbeats and breathe. They made a swooping noise, most would say they sounded like they were dancing but there was a certain characteristic to the sound that made her uneasy, as if the beats and breathe were at war. Suddenly, she felt so guilty like she had committed some horrible evil against the boy that she claimed to love; that she thought and hoped was in love with. She shuddered against him.

"I think we need some sleep. Where'd you go that tired you out this much?" he asked curiously, he was running his fingers through her silky hair.

She didn't want to tell him that she went to go see Noatok, after all that was what they were fighting about previously. "I want to central park, walked around a bit. Ice skated on the lake," she paused, "My head is a lot clearer now," but her mind was the total contrary to that.

"Good," he breathed pleasantly and they fell asleep in each other's' embraces. Some more comfortable then others, her head lay on his chest; she heard his heartbeat and felt the warmth that filled it. Touching him so close yet felt as if she wasn't there, wasn't feeling anything, but he was. _What's wrong with me?_ Silent tears cascaded, she was alone. Alone in her darkness.

* * *

_There was a young boy, a cute boy, running in between the beams of light, to and fro, to and fro. He wove in and out escaping the bombardment of snow from the other. Laughing, the screams of joy and sheer excitement of childhood reek in the air. It was happy, the sensation of ignorant bliss. The innocence of the scene, he was smiling ear to ear. He watched his brother trip. His breath hitched but he knew he was okay because he was always okay. Even if he wasn't, he was always there to catch him. To make sure that everything will turn alright in the end, but he wasn't there this time. _

_He was too late._

_He watched in bloody horror seeing his brother die, the rosy color dripping from the corners of his lips. He started running, the beams of light disappearing, the snow turned to ash. He saw his brother crying, heard him shouting his name holding his arms out reaching for him, to touch him one more time._

_Noatok! Noatok! _

_Now he saw his face, the look of pure hatred embedded in his eyes _

_You Left Me!_

_It cut through him, to his heart. His Cold, Cold Heart_

_It wasn't beating._

_He watched his brother's hands, wither and fall. No warmth emitted _

_He started to cry_

_I HATE YOU!_

_He saw the blood on his hands, he couldn't wash it away_

_He drowned in his own tears, turning into ice…into ice _

_his air was thinning…helpless_

He opened his eyes to darkness, it was his fault. He was panting, sweating profusely. Sitting up in his lonely corner he leaned against the wall looking for some kind of support. His flushed against the wall and the cool sensation of the stone subtracted from his mild fever. He didn't know what to do, he was lost. His purpose was lost, he didn't know what he needed; the emptiness inside was eating at him, the regret slowly coming to the surface, hot tears streaming down his face. The long repression of his emotions and memories broke loose. They came flooding back to him; his mother, waterbending, bloodbending, the lullaby, June, equality, father, brother, tribe, hunting, culture: everything. His trembling hands clutch his damp face and he thought of her. It seemed to be the only thing thawing his cold heart.


	6. Distance

**A/N: Well I was going to post this yesterday but I was busy. Sorry about that. Anyway we getting deeper into the suffering of Noatok... I mean Noatak I've been spelling it wrong the whole time. Don't worry the chapter after this gets better, I would describe it as steamy... well you get what I'm saying. Enjoy! Please REVIEW! love you all who have commented or favorited this (if you didn't know, you guys are thee best!).**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 6: Distance

"Korra."

His low voice broke through her plain of oblivion.

"Korra," he sounded again but more sharply, he sported an expression of concern yet frustration

The waterbender looked at him, sideways up from her position on the frozen ground. Her airbendeding mentor wore his usual attire with the exception of a heavy cloak due to the frigid winter temperatures.

She blinked, moving her head side to side slightly, "Yes?" she answered innocently

The tall man sighed heavily and his tattooed hand rose to his chin stroking his short bread. This habit was an indication that he was pondering something, his blue eyes gleamed with curiosity and thoughtfulness; yes, he was thinking.

"Korra, we have been practicing this on technique for an hour and a half now. It's fairly simple and you haven't seemed to be making any progress with it. Your mind appears to be in a different place," he determined swiftly, she nodded in agreement and her mentor continued, "You have to be concentrated on what you are doing in order to bend anything. You know that, so what is it that's distracting you?" His thoughtfulness was gone and now his curiosity was the only thing left to answer.

Tenzin watched her intently, she had been more distant lately and quiet. Korra wasn't never the most discreet person; most likely always stirring up some kind of trouble. _Something was off; something out of place?_

"I don't know," the waterbender answered quite honestly, but she did know who was to blame and yet she denied it. She couldn't get him out of her head. His words stick in her mind, the form of his lips as he spoke in the dim light, how he called her name softly when she left. She forced herself not to hear it, but he said; it was there in the air and nothing could ever take it back.

She felt his fatherly hand on her shoulder from behind. At that moment she just wanted to stop everything and cry. She desired nothing more but to cry into his robes, to stain them dark with her tears. His touch always opened something inside her that she didn't know she had, probably because of the spiritual connection they shared, it was like this with any of Aang's family. She was his father in her past life after all.

She bit her lip, and shut her eyes forcibly to stop any tears from falling. Thankfully, Tenzin couldn't see any part of the struggle because he was behind her.

"Alright," he said softly, her shoulders were much too tense under his touch, "Korra, you know I am always here to talk too," She nodded and he smiled meekly, "You have the rest of the day off. Relax today, go talk to Bolin or Mako or see Asami," the airbender suggested kindly, "Or you can watch my crazy children if you want."

He withdrew his hand and she instantly felt colder. She turned and observed him adjusting his cloak. He looked at her briefly, no smile but his blue eyes were vibrant showing her everything; how much he cared, his life, his story, the trials he passed and the burdens he carried. Pacing, his figure vanished as he passed through the door of the men's dormitory. She sighed looking longingly down toward her hands, contemplating, thinking, wondering into the depths of her mind and then into her heart. Standing now, she began to walk. Legs pumping faster, heart beating louder, she was running. Running away from the place of distant memories locked away somewhere, to a new place; a place where she needed to go and make her own.

-0-

He was resting out in the courtyard regardless of the freezing temperature and snow outside. He hadn't seen the sun in weeks. Warmth of the delicate sunbeams brought to face pulled at the corners of his lips but he couldn't smile. He sat on an empty barrel leaning against the prison courtyard wall. He observed his fellow inmates from is refuge of his isolation.

Most of them were deadly killers but some were different. He could see it in their eyes, the disgust that manifested itself in their faces which was layered on top of their increasingly damaging reputations and innocence. The innocence then changes into something more, the very thing that they were wrongly accused off. _What a pity_ he thought _Most of them are nonbenders too._

He breathed through his nose looking at the fog that his heat created as it made contact to the cold air. It rose and rose disappearing within the confines of a second. That was like his childhood. It was there, building and building into good days. A childhood he once believed that was constructing a marvelous foundation for him toward a bright future. A future with a wife, a family with a long and bountiful life where he could drink from the tree of life and be satisfied. But he wasn't satisfied nor did he have any future left. That was all a lie because that future was not what his father intended for. His childhood was for something else entirely not for some trivial dream of the fulfillment of an unproductive life of mediocrity. It was growing toward something bigger then he; a revolution and a way of equality which would drive him.

A cold breeze brushed pass his face, he was cold. His body shivered, his muscles tightened under the blanket. He thought of his home or what was his home. He remembered one day when he was very young, coming home from a long day of penguin sledding with his brother. How they would walk in with their noses dripping and their parkas soaked yet smiling. He wondered how his mother did it. He could picture it now, the scene of all of them sitting in front of the fire sipping on the heated sweet milk their had mother made. Then he would walk in and would disrupt all the good things.

He shook his head; he wasn't capable of that kind of love anymore. He was coldblooded even if his body produced warmth. The warmth, it was a trick to show others that he was human. He tried to fight it, the animal inside, but his father was right. He was a killer, a bloodbender and nothing could change that. He tired once, attempted to make a life for himself after he deserted his mother and brother.

He met a girl named June who changed his life. His head dropped instantly, shutting his eyes. In his quest to become Amon and save Republic City he had forgotten who he was. He had forced himself to forget, to become hard. Something changed, the Avatar changed him; moved something. The memories couldn't stop; the ones he didn't want came back did. He recalled that she lived in the east district of Republic City on Market Street where all the farmers from the surrounding earth kingdom villages and towns went to sell their daily yield. She had beautiful hazel eyes that would speak with quick and tiny glances. She was intelligent nonbender with a small smile. Her father was a local merchant.

He was in love with her.

He remembered the feeling, the certain weightlessness when you know this is where you want to spend the rest of your life but one night changed all of that. She was in danger. The thugs were looking for money, so desperate they would kill. She was going to get raped. He remembered his legs running full speed toward her but it was clear he wouldn't get there. The one firebender slicing at her neck while earthbender watched with a crooked grin. He bloodbended them in front of her; smashed their internal organs into bits at the command of a single flick of his wrist. He could hear her screaming behind him: _STOP! STOP IT, NOATAK!_ Dead he still twisted their bodies into unrecognizable forms. The animal inside him clawing its way out. She was grabbing his hands pulling him back but he wanted to hurt them. He wanted to watch them suffer to smell the blood. Then he stopped. Her eyes didn't speak nor did her mouth. She was frightened, she wouldn't look at him. _YOU MONSTER. YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER._

A single tear fell from his face; he sniffled and trembled not because of the cold. As he looked up he saw her staring at him from a distance and at that moment he wanted nothing more. He wanted her.

His head hummed her name _Korra_

_Korra_

_**A/N: Just wait for the next chapter. His thoughts are a little confusing but that's how our minds work (or how mine does I guess). Well just remember we don't think in linear sense- we think in a circular sense where we go back and forth. PLEASE REVIEW and thanks!**  
_


	7. Surrender

My Soul to Take

Chapter 7: Surrender

He could sense her presence within the dark hallway. She was always here, always coming back no matter if he wanted her to or not. She walked up to the cell through the thin light. The dark silhouette of her body stared back at him. Only the key spoke in the silence as it unlocked the barred door. Her blue eyes ablaze but composed.

Their faces inches away, she jabbed him hard under his right eye but he did not retaliate. The Avatar grabbed his neck forcibly between her fingertips throwing him against the cold wall. Their eyes never left each other.

She smiled, "Here I am," the waterbender spoke gruffly, "No bars. No chains." She tightened her grip around his neck. He noted how he liked the feeling of her hands.

He leaned his face closer smirking mockingly, "Do what you have to do," he spat and tilted his head back against the wall.

For second they just stared at each other trying to understand, to comprehend what was going on; to attempt to grasp the greatness that they had seen in each other. Then he felt her lips on his. It happened so quickly, the small gentleness that rushed over them. Her soft hands moved from his throat up into running through his hair. He smelled her scent, roses. He could feel himself smiling and the simple kiss deepened intensely.

Out of breath he began to plant kisses on her neck and collarbone sucking on the sensitive skin there, she moaned in response, but quickly found his lips again. She glided her tongue against the bottom seam of his lip. She felt him harden.

Swiftly they stripped and he pulled her to the ground straddling her. The electrifying sensation of their skin touching, no ocean to divide them. Their sweaty hands explored passionately with no constraint. The waterbender's fingers ran the length of his muscular body. She felt the scars that wrapped around his back, the pain that still remained there,

He embraced her, his hands cupping her womanly breasts as if they were treasure. She kissed him hard and begged him, pleaded longingly into his ear.

He summited and entered into her; the warm and total felicity greeted him. It felt so good to be with her, to touch her so close; to feel the tenderness of her garden. He didn't know what this was, this show of passion. This frightened him. Scared him to death to feel this wholly again, to allow himself to surrender to this weakness. He did know what this feeling was and he hadn't felt this way in along a time. Not since June. He breathed her name _Korra Korra Korra_

She kissed his ear sweetly. He needed to get closer to her. He buckled his hips increasing the speed. Thrusting, grunting, moaning they made love in the spotlight of the dark. He felt her slender body, every muscle, every fiber. She was so warm. She was under his spell but this control was different. They both summited: so what does this make it? She took everything he had but now he gave it willingly.

His hands held her _I won't let you go. I will never let you go._

-0-

When they awoke they made love once more. They enjoyed each other, appreciated how they felt. She leaned against his chest. It rose and fell, rose and fell.

"What is this?" she asked quietly playing with his hand as she held it

He hummed, his head resting in the crook of her neck, "I don't know," he answered honestly, "I don't know at all what this is. Something, something happened inside me, changed. You changed it. I… I can't explain it. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your words," he paused, "During the revolution I was obsessed in finding you that I neglected to see clearly. You opened me up, freed my heart in someway."

He pulled her hand over his chest. She knew she would find the beating of his heart but it surprised her. A man she always thought was dead and heartless was alive, warm. It made her happy.

"This isn't right," she spoke suddenly. "I shouldn't be here. I…I should go," she pulled away to leave but he stopped her.

"Korra, please don't. You already left me once."

"Noatak! What the hell do I do now?" she was nervous, confused.

"Stay with me. Run away," he wasn't thinking correctly.

"Stop it!" she shouted at his nonsensical suggestions, "I can't do that, I'm Avatar. I have to go."

"No. You want to stay, admit it."

Her answer lingered, "Yes. Yes I do."

There was a long silence where neither spoke. The great world seemed to keep on spinning but they remained still.

He heard her sigh, "What will people think? What about Mako?"

A sharp pain took root in his throat and his torso jutted off the wall, "It doesn't matter what people think about this because it will be our secret, "she watched him hesitate, swallowing hard. He bit his tongue, "Do you love him?"

She shut her eyes, "I don't know… I think I do."

"You don't mean it. You never loved him."

She turned toward him, he could see the anger in her light blue eyes, "How dare you say that!" she shot up to her feet grabbing her parka that was flung on the ground, "You wouldn't know anything about love. This was a mistake; I shouldn't have come back here."

He stood up and grabbed her wrist, "And how can you say that when you don't know anything about me?"

"Get off of me," she ordered and he let go, "I know what you are. You don't have to remind me."

"And what is that?"

The Avatar opened her mouth to speak but nothing came. She stood on the other side of the bars now and he banged against them.

"Tell me, goddammit!" he stated firmly, "Tell me! Tell me what I am!"

Her eyes were cold and distant searching for an answer, "A monster."

The words hit him like a stone. They sent painful shock waves through his body and deep down he knew that she didn't mean it. Deep down he knew she had to say it to show him which foot wears the shoe in some twisted way of thought.

"You don't mean that. Please, you didn't mean that," he pleaded.

"I'm so sorry , Noatak."

**A/N: Happy Late Thanksgiving to everyone! I'm thankful for all you guys who follow and read my story! Thank you so much!**


	8. Prayer

My Soul to Take

Chapter 8: Prayer

The world was slipping; it was there between his fingertips. It had changed, moved somehow from an inconvenience to a needed thing. He wasn't wanted, he clenched his teeth; she wanted him. She desired him. Her moans of pleasure mucking his mind. He listened to his breath, looked out into the abysmal darkness which gave him nothing but hollowness in return. _Who are you! _His mind shouted, hands running, pulling through his hair, a groan of sadness released from his chest.

He desperately wanted an answer to this madness. He wanted to stop feeling this sort of want. A want he knew would destroy him and go against everything he had sacrificed and bled for. He knew that she was the only cure to his disease, a malady that infected his blood when he first discovered he was a waterbender. As he grew, the disease spread through his body. It flowed through his veins. It grew stronger flooding to every fiber of his body until was his definer. His skin was unbreakable, his heart untouchable; all the feeling was sucked away. He was a device to be used; a device to cleanse and convert the human race into something new. His eyes were wide open now, he felt, he sensed. His heart was open. She had sucked the poison from it.

He rocked his body against the wall. Memories came flooding back to him. He was becoming human again. He wanted her to come back, to gather her up in his arms; to kiss, to love, to protect, but he wasn't capable of that. She had said it herself. _Monster_. He felt tears cascading from his cheeks, tears he hadn't seen since he was a child. He tilted his head back looking up at the low-laying ceiling. Millions of thoughts running through his mind; he didn't understand what was happening- everything was out of his control. All he knew was the effect she had on him, the burning desire. _Is this what love is?_ Her naked flesh against his, the toned muscles and slender waistline sliding against his hips. He closed his eyes, _Who the hell are you? You are Amon. _But he couldn't convince himself _she stands against everything you believe in._ Even if this was love, was he capable of it? He thought of his birth name, a title he hadn't been called in decades. She spoke it with such grace, it rolled off her lips with a hidden pride as if she were honored being his lover. _I'm so sorry, Noatak._ Rolling over again, he suddenly thought of his mother. A Northern Water Tribe lullaby she had sung him long forgotten:

_I see the moon, the moon sees me_

_The moon sees you who I long to see_

_Spirits bless the moon, Spirits bless me_

_Bless the one who I want to see._

Her legs were pumping fast, quickening with every step. The Avatar was escaping her greatest fear or what was of it. She couldn't believe what she had done. The shame her actions would bring to her family, to the Avatars' reputations. She didn't know which direction she was headed for. She needed to go someplace where no one knew her face, where she could draw a line between the lies and the truth. In her mind she believed that leaving was the right thing to do yet she had no idea why she was running. Moving away from the person where she discovered herself again. He had given it to her, that stolen piece she was looking for. That piece, that place, that hole she sadly understood that Mako could never fill. He was too much. He was too much for her will. She couldn't resist him; she had submitted and had filled herself up, twice. She couldn't let him go, his body, his warmth. That kind of physical contact, that show of intense passion. She could never achieve that feeling with Mako, rushed and desperate as their first time was. Their sex now wasn't like that and she regrettably understood it will never be. With Noatak it was different; they melded into each other, a union where they shared the same heartbeat, the same breath. He felt different. She remembered his hands discharging a cold chill when he was masked but now they released a spark and something ignited.

_It seems to me that the Spirits above_

_Created you for me to love_

_They picked you out from all the rest_

_To be the one that I loved best._

Korra thought of returning home but that was nearly impossible; she was too flustered. Her legs grew numb from the cold; she must have run for hours because when she stopped when the sun was dipping below the horizon. She finally stumbled to the edge of the city entering into the shelter of a low-laying meadow. Snow covered most of the field except for a small area where parts of the long straw grass sprouted from the base of a dying oak tree where she fell to her knees. She wept into her supple palms. The droplets trickled down her elbows into her parka. "What do I do?" She felt as if she had committed that greatest evil in the world surrendering by giving her body to him, hearing him grunt in pleasure, but the sad thing was, she liked it. She wanted more. She enjoyed the look of his face when he was in total bliss, the way his brows furrowed and his lips curled to reach hers. His touch was sincere as if he actually cared for her, not wanting to hurt her. _What is this? It can't be?_

_I had a heart 'twas true and good_

_But now it's gone from me to you_

_Take care of it as I have done_

_Cause you have two and I have none._

"Korra."

Her faced jutted up at the deep yet familiar voice. Did someone follow her? Did someone see her running?

Her face flushed white, "Aang!?"

His bluish figure glowed from the gloomy moonlight.

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked a question and you seem to be confused," the monk stated calmly, his eyes were understanding and firm.

"Aang, I don't know why I did it. Please," tears were running freely down here face, "Please, tell me what to do…"

His figure sat beside her, "I am sorry to say this but I don't know what to tell you, Korra."

The waterbender gasped for air her tears making it hard to breath, "W-what… what do you mean? Tell me something... anything. Why'd this happen? Why is this happening to me?"

_I see the moon, the moon sees me_

_The moon sees you who I long to see._

_Spirits bless the moon, spirits bless me_

_Bless the one who I wait to see._

He sighed, "Katara was the only woman that I loved romantically. Your situation, well, it is quite different," he paused, "from what I learned from my life is that the sometimes the heart can see what the eye cannot. I'm not saying that your choice was wrong. I'm not saying that it was necessarily right either but what I have seen is that you have feelings for him even if you deny it."

She shook her head slowly, "No. No I don't. How is it even possible if I do? After everything he has done."

"Well if you don't then why are you crying? Why are you feeling this way?"

"Was this visit just to make me feel even worse about what I did?" she suddenly snapped back at the airbender.

Still he eyes remained still and fixed upon her, "What do want me to say, Korra? That it was alright? That there won't be any consequences for what you did?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well, Korra, what do you want?"

Her eyebrows knitted together, frustration lined every curve of her face, "I… I don't know, Aang!" she yelled.

Still the monk was unaffected even by her fit of anger, "You should ask yourself this before you let the world slip for view."

Her breath hitched, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You are the Avatar, Korra," Aang stated firmly, "You maintain the balance and are the bridge into the spirit world. The difficulty of balancing responsibility is great…"

Korra cut him off, chuckling lightly, "yeah, you could say that again," she huffed the hair out her face wiping her tears on her sleeve, "You should just keep going on about how much of a failure I am. How great all the other Avatars were and how I will never live up to you," she chuckled a bit more, "I just seem to make a big fucking mess of things."

"Korra, Stop," he voice still clam and unmoving, "You are human as I was. I made mistakes, plenty of them. Thousands upon thousands of innocent lives were lost due to my unwillingness and diffidence to take action as my role as the Avatar."

"It wasn't your fault it was Roku's. Katara told me. You were only twelve years old and you still managed to save the world. You mastered the elements within the confines of a single year! How is that not heroic?"

_I hope my love keeps you strong_

_And holds you up all night long_

_The sun is lowering, the moon is here_

_Close your eyes and the waves disappear_

"Korra you are not getting my point," he breathed, his energy radiated the feeling of comfort and peace, "It's not about heroics, it is about the world. I was only brave because the fear of what was to come and what could become became worse than death. The world was going to end, I needed to save it," the monk became quiet for a brief moment, "I also did it for her, for Katara," he paused again closing his eyes and opening them, "You see we are connected. Our fate is intertwined; my hardships, shortcomings and achievements are yours as well as the rest of the Avatars. Yes, it was Roku's indecisiveness from his past relationship with Firelord Sozin which kept the flame of war alive. It was also my decision to keep Yukone alive leaving you with these problems. The war was created by him through his sons."

"So what should I do, Aang?"

He smiled. He had faith; he always had faith, "Never cut a tree down in the wintertime. Never make a negative decision in the low time. Never make your most important decisions when you are in your worst moods. Wait. Be patient. The storm will pass. The spring will come."

His form began to dissolve, the moonlight now shined through it. The talk wasn't a wakeup call. It was Aang telling her trust herself, to again hold the world between her hands.

_I see the moon, the moon sees me_

_The moon sees you who I long to see._

_Spirits bless the moon, spirits bless me_

_Bless the one who I will see._


	9. Unchanged

**A/N: By far my favorite chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 9: Unchanged

She did what the monk had told her to do, wait. She waited until the winter winds were replaced by the delicate warmth of the spring. Time only made her more certain; time only made the firebender more ornery and paranoid. Korra spent most of her days alone in the gardens thinking which worried Mako immensely. She insisted that she was connecting to her spiritual side through meditation forcing him to distance himself. The waterbender would just sit there and close her eyes, her heart crunched in pain as she told the firebender off but as his left all she could focus on was Noatak. That masked man that once haunted her nightmares now he haunted her fantasies. She never told anyone about their encounter in the prison, to risky. Not even Tenzin could know. Things would fall apart at the seams if they did. The shade admitted from the form of the walnut tree blotted out most of the early morning sunlight as she sat with her legs folded. She gazed idly up to discover Mako coming to sit by her.

"Good Morning, Korra," he said pleasantly planting a soft kiss on her temple and found a seat next to her. She barely softened as he made contact with her, "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I suppose," the waterbender looked down at her fiddling hands

She felt his torso lean in hers, "If you have trouble you could always come to my room."

Inside she laughed. It wasn't nightmares; it was the fantasies that made it harder to achieve sleep. He was lining almost every thought in her mind and imagination. She longed to see him. She couldn't wait any longer. Tonight. It has been almost four months. She released a long sigh. She didn't know if it was right for her to see him again. If she did so many conflicting problems and ideals would arise from it but she had too, she had to feel his heartbeat again, to be his breath even it was the last time.

"I know. I've just been preoccupied lately," she said above a whisper half lying to him

"Well don't be," he leaded down to kiss her and she complied moving her lips against his, sweeping tongues briefly. He smiled fondly and she smiled as well; her feelings were still there, intact. She still loved him but the prospect of Noatak interested her more. It angered her that Noatak insisted he knew her better than her own self, that she never loved him and that the affection she shows him now is merely a fabrication. A fake relationship to cover up the guilt and shame of the horrible deeds that she had committed in the darkness of the cell. At one point that firebender held her entire heart but now, however, she didn't know how much he had left. She won't believe Noatak's claims, never. She wouldn't listen to that monster. Her breath hitched as a revelation dawn on her: he wasn't the monster she initially believed he was. When she was with him he was so gentle, so loving it startled her. The delicate way he caressed her face as if he was drinking in every detail. She shook her head slightly; no he doesn't have feelings for me. He is just doing this to get in my head so he has the higher ground. _He doesn't feel_ her mind shouted, but it was hard to believe because if he was tricking her he was an excellent actor. She needed to be certain, she would find out tonight.

She felt the firebender's arm wrap around her waist, "Anything on your mind?"

She would have broken down laughing but that would eventually boil down to some precarious questions. He didn't know anything and she needed to keep it that way even though it hurt her heart a little, "No. Nothing specifically. Just thinking. Thinking about Republic City mostly."

He nodded in response, "Well I think you have done enough of that, you did save it after all. Why don't you grab some breakfast with me? I know a nice place."

"Yeah, I would like that," she answered contentedly as he helped her to her feet.

-0-

The day was perfect to say the least. The sun was bright as they enjoyed their small meal together. They laughed and joked about everything. Afterwards, they strolled through the streets of Republic City with no intent of going anywhere in particular. This just solidified the argument for her no to go and strengthened her feelings for the firebender. This should have convinced her not to go see him but it didn't. Why didn't she like where she was? Why did she desire more? Was it the unanswered questions that swarmed around Noatak, the idea of him that consumed her thoughts? It couldn't be love. It just couldn't be.

She pulled a dark cloak over herself and pulled the cord tight around her neck. Her hands scrimmaging in the chest for a black scarf to cover her face but she couldn't find one. She didn't understand why she was even leaving to see him. She was in a state of balance with Mako or she persuaded herself that she was in one. She remembered what it was like to be with Noatak. The passion that generated in the bottom of her soul compared to nothing else in her life. A missing piece. Slowly she eased herself through the window frame walking along the line of roof. Jumping down into the bushes she ran towards the water and started to swim with the aid of waterbending to the major port of Republic City; for down the road was the place where all her questions to be answered.

-0-

Following the darkened corridors without alerting any of the nearby guards she had made it to her destination. Quietly she laid a hesitant hand on the door and unlocked it. (**A/N: Korra was given a key in the beginning she just didn't return it. So much for security. Lol.)** Slowly she slid the heavy door open enough to slip through into the hallway and closed it behind her. Concentrating the chi to her fingertips she sparked a small flame in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" a deep voice cut through the film of darkness before she could even turn around. It was him, he seemed to never sleep.

"To clear up some things," she inched closer to him. He was sporting a long, scruffy beard and a sweaty stink was peeling off his skin. She raised her hand over her mouth, "Eww, do you bath?"

"I would if they let me. You could let me out. It's down the hallway but I doubt you would do that," he readjusted himself against the wall.

He looked a bit thinner but not by that much. His hair was longer as well because it covered his eyes as he talked, "You need a haircut too."

"I need a lot don't I?" he said sarcastically, gaze averting hers, "I'm sure watching me strip and shower won't phase you."

She just rolled her eyes and unlocked the door to his cell, "You are powerless so I wouldn't try anything."

He snickered, "I wouldn't say powerless," and paced down the hallway turning on the lone light bulb that hung from the ceiling in the bathroom. He washed his face scrubbing the grim off on his cheekbones and behind his ears. She watched as he applied the white shaving cream to his face.

For a few minutes she examined the hallway of cells all which were empty, "Why are you the only one in this wing?"

He heard him laugh from down the hallway, "Because I'm special," he mocked as he glided the razor (**A/N: It is one of those old fashion razors.) **down his chin removing the last of his beard.

She felt her eyebrows furrow in anger and stalked crossly down the hallway, "What's your problem?"

He turned, "What's my problem?" he roared back at her, now they were inches away. It was his chance. Swiftly, he grabbed and pinned her against the wall with his forearm, the razor to her neck, "How does it feel?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"Return the favor."

"You won't do it."

"You don't know that. I will destroy you."

She swallowed, "Let me go or I will hurt you."

"Why'd you come back?"

She didn't answer and just stared intently at his eyes, he held his breath. She was so beautiful. He shook her against the wall, "I _said _why'd you come back! Answer it."

"To clear things up," she spat

"The truth."

"To see you. Are you going to kill me?"

He dropped the razor to the floor. A distinct sound flushed through the hallway as kissed her fiercely. Electrifying shockwaves ran through their bodies. Without breaking their hold on each other he turned on the shower. Hot water poured down their clothing making it cling to their toned bodies.

Unlike before, they stripped each other taking in every curve every and every dip of each other's' bodies. She kissed his back, feeling the healed scars that ran the length of his spine. It was an affectionate action but she wanted to feel the anguish that still lived there. He caressed her full breasts, planting delicate kisses along them. Gently sucking on her nipples to move down to her trim waist. She felt his strong chest, his heartbeat, his chiseled abdomen. As they rediscovered one another in the steamy fog of the shower, they hadn't realized how much they missed each other. Hands roaming up and down the length of their wet bodies. Quickly he picked her up in his arms; her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and pressed her against the wall. They kissed with all the passion they could muster, all the passion that she could never show Mako and the passion that he had repressed. He rubbed his fingers against her folds, invoking moans. He stuck one, two fingers into her wetness as they kissed. He felt her, he liked how she felt. He didn't know how he had lived without it.

Briefly he broke away, "Why'd did you wait so long?" he breathed.

She moved down his body, "I needed to know…" but she failed to finish her sentence as she lowered her body to his swollen member. He held his breath as she performed for him, total pleasure shrouded in the contours and fullness of his face. Groans of bliss released from his core, she smiled. She loved that she was the one giving him this pleasure. Her mouth was warm and inviting, her tongue moving in ways he never thought possible.

"Korra, I need you," he sang resolutely as he pulled her to the ground straddling her. The steam radiated off their bodies, the hot water rolled down her face and she smiled widely. He wished that the world would keep moving and let them be but with they wanted to. It could never be. They always going to be the Avatar and Amon not Korra and Noatak.

Her nails dung into his back as his pressed into her. On arm on the ground steadied him as he instantly quickened the pace. Harder. Harder. Faster. As they made love he could hear her saying "I love you… I love you," through her pants. At that moment he was the most frightened in his life, he wasn't capable but he tried.

He pressed harder, "You can have my heart. You can have my soul."


	10. Gap

My Soul to Take

Chapter 10: Gap

He awoke to discover Korra's naked form next to him. A small smile slipped onto his lips. He was certain now that he loved her, he just didn't want to admit it yet. When she left, those four months were more torture then the prison itself. He thought about here constantly, she came up in his dreams to haunt him more than his traumatic past. He wondered if she thought of him half as much as he did with her. In her sleep she stirred and he pulled his dry shirt over her. He thought about the words she had spoken, what they meant. _I love you_. It touched his soul, it broke through the wall. Did she mean it? Or was that just the conjuring of the passion of the moment? Could this be something? Could there be a future? _I love you._ Three simple words he hoped one day he'll speak without hesitation but the painful opening of his heart reminded him of what havoc the plague of love can wage. He didn't know if he could do it, but it was already too late for that woman held his heart, held his soul.

The waterbender stirred again, this time waking up. Her face was flustered and peaceful fostering an innocent quality. That delicate look made him fall for her all over again, how seamlessly beautiful she was. He looked down smiling in the dim light and pulled her toward him. She rested her head on his chest while he played with her hair. The lone light bulb their only light.

"Does this happen to people like us?" Korra asked suddenly after a few moments of silence, "Because I don't know what's going on. I can't seem to stay away from you. I just keep coming back despite how many times I say 'goodbye'. Against every voice in my head I come back."

He listened raptly, taking into account every spike and drop of her voice. Her question was very notable; it was simply something he could not find the answer to. "It seems very unlikely for this kind of thing to happen to us; two people who are absolutely the antithesis of each other," he twisted a milky brunette curl between his fingers, "I supposed we aren't that different after all."

"What do you mean?" she questioned curiously, enjoying the sensation of his hands running through her hair.

"We are almost the same in every aspect besides our goals. We have the same temper and rage. The same drive, the same stubbornness. We were born at poles both waterbenders. With all these similarities ironically our causes make us enemies, dire opposites if you will. Two halves that neutralize each other: You want bending whereas I want to see the end of it."

She quaked from the sharpness of his few final words, "Did you really believe that bending is evil?"

"Yes," he breathed, eyes straight ahead.

"What about money? What about power-hungry egotistical people, like Sato? They cause trouble, don't they? It is not just benders. It not that clean-cut, Noatak. The world is complicated."

"Most of them are benders. Corruption comes from power. I observe that and plead guilty to it. You have to agree with me that disappearance of bending would just end most of the suffering."

"I'm sorry but that's too extreme. There's good side to bending, you can't just blame everyone for the actions of a few. I healed you and for the most part bending is what defines the culture of our world. What about the airbenders and their philosophy? They were pacifists, they believed in the greater good of man."

"I never asked for that kind of help. It was out of the kindness of your heart and affection for me that you healed me," he paused and sighed deeply, "You are too optimistic, you hold too much faith in the hearts of men. There is no such thing as the greater good, man is a wicked beast fueled by self-interest. If people stand in the way they will die along with humanity itself. Every conflict has been caused by bending by some form the exploitation of it."

"You exploited your powers and caused this war. You a bender, who lied and deceived everyone."

"My creed isn't perfect, Korra, neither is yours."

There was a long silence, and they just sat there basking in each other's warmth. A cool melancholy slowly encroached upon them as the reality of the outside world started to tug in their ephemeral bubble of space.

He smoothed out her wet hair, flattening it and tucking it behind her ear. Hesitantly, she began to speak again, "But the Avatars have never fallen victim to the corruption of power. That is why we are the true keepers of peace."

He rolled his head back, tilting it up towards the wall drinking in the truth of her statement, "But the paths that you and your past lives have taken aren't always the right ones. You always hurt somebody, and that tends to be the nonbenders."

"Well this path I have taken with you is necessarily right either," she stated matter-of-factly, "This could ruin me and the delicate peace between the benders and nonbenders."

His head turned back down, "Don't bring our relationship into this. It has nothing to do with it."

"Yes, it does. Peace between us shows me there can be peace in the future."

"I never said that I was at peace," he said sharply and realized he should have never said it. Well hidden sadness rushed across his lover's face. His inflexibility of his beliefs got the better of him.

The waterbender pulled off him slightly showing her stubborn side, "I never said that I was either," but as soon as she pulled away she came back. Her head once again rested on his chest, her fingers drawing circles on the hard muscle that lay there. He felt her exhale, "I am happier though," she spoke almost inaudibly as if she was afraid to say it.

Noatak nodded, relaxing his muscles into hers, "I am too," he whispered truthfully, "I am too." His arms wrapped tightly around her because he didn't know if this was the last moment. The final time to feel the bliss of absolute happiness; he never knew if he could explain his feelings to her or even himself for that matter. All he knew is that he needed her. Maybe this was love, he didn't know. Affectionately, he pulled her closer and kissed the crest of her forehead. As they closed their eyes to rest, a noise echoed through the hall. It was the sound of a door opening. Guards were coming. Their eyes jutted opened looking at each other in total fear. In a rushed manner, both perked up dressing themselves quickly, eyes and minds becoming alert.

"What should we do?" Korra asked in a muted and slightly panicked tone turning off the light.

She was amazed at how calm he was. He pulled up his thin cotton pants. His mind was generating a plan, "Waterbend ice to the bottom of your shoes. They can sense you through earthbending if they are searching. Hide in here and I'll take care of the guards."

He turned to leave but he was thwarted by her touch on his forearm, "No, let me help you," she insisted, "You can't win. They will never know it's me. I'll only use firebending."

He almost laughed, "Korra, use your head. You don't want to risk it. Imagine if they see your face, the Avatar helping me is not going to make a good impression," he retorted a bit harshly, "There are only two guards, they are bring my morning meal," he ran his hand through his newly cut hair, "Damn, how long have we been here?"

"I'm sorry. I should have left earlier," she apologized sincerely. They had been too preoccupied with each other to care about the time of day.

"It's not me that I am worried about," he whispered and pushed her against the wall that allowed the best cover. He nodded and kissed her briefly, they knew what they felt. No words were needed. His tall frame vanished into the darkness of the hallway. Korra only prayed events would run in their favor.

Without a sound he crept closer to the metalbenders, darkness masked his movement. He heard the guards talking about some trivial thing; they slid the metal door shut in one loud push. Korra listened in nervous silence, holding her breath.

"I can't believe we have to feed this shmuck," the stout guard holding the lantern stated.

"Yeah, I know. We should just let him starve to death," the other metalbender responded with a booming laugh. He was shifting through his various keys, "Spirits, I ask for a job and they sign me up for this shit."

They were almost at his cell, Noatak was behind them now. They had no idea. Silence and darkness were his friends, they always were.

"Hey shine the lantern over here you idiot!" the guard shouted when he found the correct key. He placed the food on the floor, "Baka, come on! I want to get done with this," He turned around to find his friend unresponsive on the ground. The lantern looked to be dropped awkwardly beside him, "Baka? Baka?" he rushed to his friend checking his pulse, "Alive." Out of his better judgment, the metalbender picked up the lantern and pointed it towards Amon's cell. The light rushed in and out of the bars, reflecting off everything. Nothing, the cell was empty.

The guard's eyes went wide at the realization, "I have to go get the guards!" he shouted spinning around frantically to run but something stopped him. His legs went numb and he fell to his knees. A loud crash echoed through the corridor as the lantern hit the stone reducing the room to darkness.

"Who are you?! Amon! Get the FUCK back!" the guard shouted with fury, grabbing his legs desperately. The guard stuck out his chest and head attempting to intimate but Noatak could easily decipher his pathetic bluff, "Stay away or I swear I will…"

"Do what?"

The guard's head perked up into the direction of the sound and instinctively propelled his wire ropes. Without positive results, the guard began to scramble his body rapidly toward the wall. Noatak's voice was dark, heavy and threatening. Korra shivered, that voice once lived in her nightmares. She could feel the guard's fear, she could hear it in the way he panted for breath. Noatak was certainly a master of fear. He understood it. He knew how to feed it, to make it seep into the seams of the imagination until it became real.

"DON'T HURT ME!"

"Oh, I won't," the words rolled off his tongue like a sinister laughter.

His head snapped back around. It was as if he was changing positions every second, "I HAVE A FAMILY! TWO KIDS!" The ill-fated guard preached in a last effort. Feeling a quick shot in the back, the guard's shout for help ceased as all sensation from his body left him, soon darkness encompassed his mind. Mindlessly, Noatak grabbed his neck arching it forward in the way he would prep someone for his finishing move. He placed a single finger in the center of his forehead, it felt so natural. His icy eyes were lost realizing what he was doing. A cold sweat protruded from his skin. His chest twitched gawkily were the chi once flew through his body. He wiped the sweat from his brow, a long sigh released from his chest and he threw the man to the side.

"All Clear."

Korra wandered out from her hiding spot, wearing one of his baggy shirts.

"What do we do now?"

"Escape."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not? This is the perfect opportunity…and if I don't, what the hell am I supposed to do with these guards then? Kill them?"

"No! You are not doing any of that!," her hands rubbed her forehead, "I am sorry but you can't leave. You… you have to stay."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Oh, the Avatar says I have to stay. Hmm? What does Korra have to say?" he asked childishly stripping the metalbender of his uniform.

"I.. I… you have to stay, I can't just let you walk."

He started dressing in the man's uniform, locking the armor sung around his body. He pulled the skull cap over his hair and then placed the police cap on top.

"What are you doing?"

"Escaping."

"Stop, Noatak! Please don't…" suddenly he jabbed her neck, he could see her stream of consciousness diminishing. He watched her collapse to the ground as he caught her. He hadn't noticed his heart was breaking. Her small hands, the hands that he loved, grasped her throat, "I trusted you…."

A single tear fell. Their differences were too great.

He looked back at her, he couldn't leave her.


	11. Complications

My Soul to Take

Chapter 11: Complications

There was a fragrant smell of roasted meat wafting through the air. Her neck hurt horribly. Slowly, she picked up her head from the table it was resting on. The waterbender was in an absolute daze and now she was in a room she has never been before. She looked around quickly. She quickly realized she was seated in the back room of a kitchen, or some kind of restaurant. She quietly rose to her feet and then it all came rushing back to her. The heated night than the darkness etched in three words:

"_I trusted you…"_

She was still wearing his shirt. Holding the thin fabric between her hands, she examined the flawed cotton. A few stains of blood could be found but it wasn't hers, probably his cleanest shirt from the prison. She sat back down pulling her hands up to cover her face. Why did she do this to herself? She hoped that he wasn't injured and immediately she shook her head violently, he tricked her, why should she even think about his health. He was only using her to free himself, but she couldn't let go of that feeling they had with each other. It felt so real.

She had said it, those words. _I love you_. She knew in her heart that she had meant it. Every single word, sound, moan or groan; she meant it. She knew she meant it because she was crying as she said it, as he pressed into her. He couldn't see because the shower covered it. She was crying because she let him in, she surrendered and realized it was the best thing she ever did. She wanted to stay with him and run away to a place where no one would judge them of there uncanny affection, a place where no one knew them except themselves. A place where they could love openly and freely. That was just nonsense talking. She was going mad. She shook her head again, _you don't love him, you don't love him._ Perhaps she was crazy, lost in the lust of sex and passion or maybe she wasn't.

All the waterbender wanted was the incredible amount of guilt she felt to stop pouring over her. She dropped her hands on the table in loud thump finding the rest of her clothing in a pile. She searched through it making sure everything was there and it was. She sighed heavily thinking of Mako for no apparent reason. He would never be the same if he found out about this. Scrambling her clothes together in a disorganized fashion, the waterbender jammed them under her arm. He would never forgive her after all she put him through. Forcing him to end his relation with Asami to be with her. She quietly opened the nearest door; a crisp afternoon breeze greeted her. She didn't want to go over her feelings for the firebending boy; they were much too complicated. She exhaled through her nose releasing the thought from her mind. It was later then she had expected it to be and the sun was slipping into the early afternoon. She took in her surroundings; she was in an alley between two buildings. The walls were lined with disregarded trash and dumpsters. All she could wonder was how he slipped her in here without getting noticed by anyone at all. He was master of stealth after all.

Making it to the main road, the waterbender discovered to be on the north side of the harbor closest to the Air Temple. She observed the people. Nobody looked panicked or worried so word of his escape wasn't out yet. The guards probably would have gotten up around the same time she did, depending on how hard he had struck them. She felt her legs begin to walk toward the temple's direction but that was the last place she desired to go, to see the faces of the people she had humiliated and shamed. She helped their number one enemy escape and made love with him in the process. She had lost the game by trusting him and he had won. He had stolen her heart while many others' broke.

-0-

"Good Afternoon, Korra," Tenzin greeted her as she walked through the temple door. Her eyes flashed toward his standing figure, he appeared to be a bit irritated by the low angle of his shoulders. He didn't move only remained in his position as if he was waiting for something. Good thing she had changed out of the baggy shirt and kept it tightly wrapped underneath her arm so it looked like a towel.

"Hi, Tenzin," she smiled dimly, "Anything crazy happen when I was gone this morning?" She mentally cursed at herself for asking that. The waterbender adjusted the cloth under her arm awkwardly. His eyes were shooting draggers; his heavy glare ran down her neck.

The airbender's eyes narrowed and his ears perked as he picked up on the slightest quiver in her voice. His lips formed into a thin line under the cover of his dark mustache. Her tone raised a feeling of ambiguity and reluctance. She watched him as he hesitated on what to say next. She saw his eyes searching deep. She swallowed hard, he knew. "You mean gone all night."

Instantly, her eyes went small in shock but her face managed to remain calm. _He doesn't know anything_ she attempted to persuade herself taking a deep breath, "I don't know what you mean," she spoke mechanically with all the innocence she could muster, adding a fake smile on top of it.

"Korra, do you take me as an idiot?" the airbender responded bluntly, "I saw you jump from the roof last night and then jump into the water."

Her face snapped crossly from his sharp bit of sarcasm, "Why were you even up? It was really late."

"Why does it even matter?" the monk throw his hands out opening up his red cape displaying his inner yellow jumpsuit, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "The baby was up, so I was. It was my turn."

"Wow, Rohan has gotten so big in the last few months, I remember when he could barely even sit up on his own," the waterbender tried desperately to change the subject but her efforts were futile.

"Korra, where were you going at 2 in the morning?" the Airbender persisted, his eyes a calm blue. He wasn't going to be denied.

She felt her weight roll back onto her heals as she crossed her arms defensively behind her back. She never broke eye contact with the monk but how she wanted too. If she did he would know or assume something was amiss. The airbender was always keen like that but he was doubly so with her because he cared so much. A lump of guilt formed in her throat, she wanted to tell him everything right there. She wanted to cry into his robes again like she did after he attacked when he was only Amon. She swallowed but the lump still remained, the room seemed to be spinning out of control, "I was going to the arena, to the gym. I would have taken a boat but I wanted to swim which wouldn't help me sleep but I love the water," she mentally cursed herself again, she couldn't bare lying to him. She didn't take a boat because she didn't want to get detected, "Since I couldn't sleep, I'd thought I would just work out until I did."

His firmness in his eyes relaxed, his jaw eased as his unclenched his teeth, "I'm sorry for being abrupt and rude before," his apology almost killed her, "I was just worried and in addition with the no sleep and a screaming baby last night I have been a little on edge. At least the terms and everything that had to do with the equalist war is going to be finished soon. Amon's organization is almost uprooted. I have to admit, Amon was absolutely brilliant in some respects. His organization could run without him for years if we hadn't touched it."

The waterbender could only manage to nod in a robotic manner to indicate that she was listening. The simple mention of his name sent waves of chills down her spine, despite her conflicted opinion. The lump in her throat grew larger as the airbender continued to talk. The work wasn't over because he wasn't even in prison anymore. The brilliant mastermind who fooled the Avatar could be walking around the main square of Republic City for all we know. "Spirits, I'm glad that's over. I've got to go back to bed. I barely got any sleep at the gym last night."

"Well, I hope you feel better and recharged after your nap because we have meditation at dusk," the monk stated pleasantly patting her shoulder in a fatherly manner, "Oh, before I leave you. Mako has been looking for you. I will just tell him you are resting," he spoke as he vanished to the hallway behind her.

-0-

The waterbender sprawled the cloth shirt angrily across the wood planks of the floor. In one big fluid motion she crashed into her bed screaming into her pillow. Any minute now hell would break loose. Someone would come running up to her door to shouting, telling her what happened. She pictured herself nodding in a disbelieving fashion as if that could never happen, that months of hard work slipped away because one man escaped his holding room. The last seconds of solitude wasn't the thing that saddened her the most but living with the fact that she had a hand in it. The Avatar rolled on her side looking down at the shirt, there was a small piece of paper inside it. She picked it up inspecting it. It had an address, a time and a date.

"dammit…" she cussed under her breath. She hated him for making her want to go. She hated that she even desired to go. It was a trap. Even after what he did, she just wanted to see him again. "Stop it!" she shouted at herself rolling over, that's when she heard the knock at her door.

It was Tenzin, "Korra, may I come in," his voice was soft yet firm, quick and sharp as his moved pass syllables.

She closed her eyes preparing herself, "Yeah Tenzin you can."

The older man looked down at the shirt on the floor, "Why do you have a prison shirt with you?"

"It's not a prison shirt it's my father's," Korra responded quickly. Her panic covered because her back faced him.

There was a long silence as the tall man stood there stroking his beard, "Well that's quite a coincidence," the airbender stated as he connected the dots in his head.

"What is?" now she moved to an upright position on the bed allowing her legs to flow off the edge. The waterbender stared emotionlessly into his eyes.

"I just talked to Mako and he said he went to the gym this morning and never saw you."

"I was sleeping in the woman's locker room."

"Then why do you have a prison shirt?"

"That's my father's," Korra defended

"I have never seen it before. Why is it out today? The day that Amon escaped from prison?" he questioned inflexibly

"You said it yourself: it's a coincidence."

"Someone has been lying here and it hasn't been me," he determined. Korra's stare was strong but his glare was unshakable, "Korra, where were you last night?"

**A/N: Stay Tuned for Noatak's escape it's pretty amazing and funny, let's just say some alcohol was involved. Thanks everyone! Please Review.**


	12. Fact

**A/N: I hope everyone had a happy and healthy New Year! Please REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy.**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 12: Fact

The small room was silent as both were speechless. The tall man wasn't even stroking his small beard, just stood their paralyzed. She wouldn't look at him, her shoulders slumped. The weight of his stare was slowly increasing to the point that she couldn't bear. The monk's mouth opened and closed multiple times out of failure to speak, the points were slowly aligning themselves in his head and they were aiming straight at the girl who sat before him.

"Korra, why were you there?"

"His name is Noatak…" she spoke inaudibly, the airbender couldn't hear her.

"What?" he took an aggressive step forward but she remained looking down at her clasped hands in her lap. All she wanted was to melt into thin air and go anywhere else, blowing wherever the wind wanted to take her. So that she could escape the heavy looks she'll get, to escape the critical eyes. She sighed as she felt his rigid hand on her shoulder; how much she wanted to push it off and scream. She didn't need to hear his crap right now because there was too much of her own. Still she allowed him to stay, looming over her as if he were her father and she the child.

"What did you say?"

"I went to see him, okay. Last Night," see looked out the open window away from him

"What did you do?"

She bit her lower lip, "Nothing…" but the answer sounded dry and unfulfilling making the monk unsatisfied. She remembered the night, how magical it was. How whole she had felt him so close to her. His hands would touch her face so gently that she wouldn't even know he was there but he was; he always was. He wasn't a monster, just a misunderstood soul… that she believes is a good person but people don't see it that way. The people will never give him a chance. Now if he is found the punishment will most likely be death even though she and Tenzin would fight against it, the sentence would be enacted no matter the circumstances. She could picture his eyes looking at her for the last time. She could see the needles of poison digging into his handsome forearms. She shook her head, _no._

"You sex with him didn't you?" Tenzin accused bluntly, "You fucked him?" The waterbender wasn't even taken back by his choice of words. Her face turned, his blue eyes looked as if they were a vast unknown ocean which no one could sail. She had realized what she had put him through in the last ten minutes, trying to strap the antagonizing truth out of her. The horrible images he must have conjured in his head. All the monk's patience was lost, any minute now would leave to find the man behind this. His face became a slight red as the waterbender's head nodded in validation of his claim. The airbender walked to the door in two steps angrily banging the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He turned jutting his finger at her, "How dare you do this, Korra…" his eyes weren't forgiving as they used to be, "He's twice your age!" he paced in a circle huffing furiously, "I… I … I can't believe you did this," he rubbed his eyes and continued to shout at her out of frustration and total disbelief soon following in a short lecture.

Her heart was ready to die at the moment. His glares looked as if she had slept with Noatak to hurt him intentionally, to offend him directly. She never wanted to hurt anyone especially him who is like a second father to her. The monk kept on yelling at how wrong it was, how horrible. He kept saying, "Yukone's Son, Yukone's son! Unbelievable!" Comparing him to his father was wrong, his assertions weren't true. She couldn't help but get a little bit cross, "Pema's 16 years younger than you, explain yourself… He's not the monster you think his is…"

She had caught him in the middle of a rant, his arms held up to the sky froze and dropped. He turned his face, an expression she will remember the rest of her life, colder than anything she had seen in all the world, "What did you say?" His voice was eerily quiet but with a slight firmness to it, "You are defending him? DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HE DID? AND THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

She moved back against the wall as the airbender lashed out again, "AGHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he roared, grabbing the prison shirt on the floor. The slip of paper with the address and time fell on the floor. Her breath stalled as he looked down at it, "What is that?"

Korra pulled her knees up to her chest in a protective manner, sobbing, "Where he is going to be. Where he wants to meet me," she muttered through her thick tears.

The tall man bent over and held the small parchment between his nimble fingers, "He's going to be at in of the eastside warehouses tonight?" Briefly, he looked up at Korra who was weeping silently into her knees. His heart cringed. He opened his mouth to say something supportive but nothing came, he exhaled deeply, "Stay in your room. You are not allowed to leave. White Lotus centuries will be watching. I am bringing this to Lin," he stated emotionlessly.

As Tenzin opened the door he could faintly make out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Within a split second the monk was gone from the scene leaving her alone in the hole of her guilt and self-pity. "Maybe we aren't that different after all, Noatak…. we both break people's trust and hearts," she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt his hands around her and she melted into his familiar chest. The only man who found it in himself to come and comfort her, "Don't cry… shh… Don't cry please."

"Noatak?"

He kissed her on the forehead, she smiled and pulled his face down to kiss him longingly, "You aren't mad at me?" he finally spoke breaking the romantic kiss.

"Yes, but I can't be mad at you," she placed her hand on his cheek, "Do you love me? Or are you just coming to end this like you should? Because you won, you tricked me into breaking you out, ok. You made me believe," She was crying again.

"Korra," he spoke softly, he was unhappy in seeing her cry this way. She felt his hands brushing away her tears, "I told you before, you can take my heart. You can take my soul…" he held her hands in his as he sat down beside her, "I love you, Korra."

At that moment they weren't afraid anymore. They weren't afraid of what people would think. They weren't afraid of what came before or after. All that mattered was them. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, "Don't ever leave me again," she whispered grapping his shirt, "I love you too."

"I won't but I can't stay here long."

"How'd you do it? Break me out?"

"I put you in a body bag if you really want to know. At least a half of the guards were drunk that night which worked in my favor. I told them that one of the prisoners died and I took the truck and drove to the north side of the bay were they dump the bodies. I snuck you into the back room of a restaurant. Then I drove to my safe house in the slums and left the truck there. It'll give the police something. I set it up to make it look like I was going to Ba Sing Se."

"You pulled that escape out of your sleeve," she joked.

"Well, you didn't really corporate," he returned just as playfully. Just looking at her made him want her more. To be inside her.

He felt her go tense under his hands, "What's wrong?"

"They know, well, Tenzin does. He took the note in the shirt."

"Good."

"What do you mean good?"

"That's the address to the headquarters of the Agai Kai's. I know there's going to be a meeting with the Triple Threats tonight and with the police showing up it will be a bloody mess."

"You wanted me to show up there?"

"Well, I didn't particularly believe that you still trusted me. You would have given it to somebody either if it was Chief Bei Fong or Tenzin."

"They are going to get hurt or even worse, I have to tell them," she jumped up but couldn't since he grabbed her arm.

"Stop, you can't it will buy us sometime."

"_Us?_" she repeated

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"I can't, you know that," she moved away again but again he thwarted her efforts to do so.

"Why should you help them? They want to kill me."

"Because they're my friends and I love them too."

"You shouldn't…"

She snapped out of his grasp and stood up strongly, he eyes always had the hidden anger in them. Something that he carried with him, "Why are you so angry? You are not like your father, Noatak. You don't have to hold this grudge he forced upon you. You don't have to do it, any of it. You are you own person."

"So are you," he countered, "You don't have to do any of it. You can just run away and let people work their own problems out…"

Noatak was unable to finish as the door shot open.

They looked over and there stood a incredulous firebender.

Both men were silent, only the girl spoke, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

Then the real hell broke loose.


	13. Potency

**A/N/N: I have changed the ending so please re-read ****accordingly.**

**A/N: hmmm… okay chapter. Personally I thought it could have been written better. Well, it didn't turn out like I wanted it too but I was in a rush (plus I'm tired) and I know most of you guys want this up so here it is. Just tell me if there are any grammar mistakes. Also, if you have anything you want to change or anything you think I should add please don't hesitate to PM me to make this story better. Any who, please REVIEW my little amorra demons. **

My Soul to Take

Chapter 13: Potency

For that split second, the world was quiet. The world was still. The gentle light that poured from the window filled up the room. They crawled up to the edges of her toes where she stood frozen in fear. She knew her breath refused to leave her lungs, the peach blossoms could be seen from the view of the open window. At the moment the world seemed peaceful but as the world spun on its hinges in the blink of an eye- as it did before and as it will do again- the harmony she had once felt so close became its opposite- its utter antithesis. She hadn't seen the blossoms and they no longer were in view. The light had vanished as if the sky had summoned a wicked spell onto the earth. The grey blur had invoked it, the sudden change in the temperament of the world. Her focus swarmed around as he crossed the room towards her lover. Mako lunged at him with all his strength but the mysterious man that held her heart neither moved nor flinched a muscle. For that moment she saw that peace written on his face, he did not smile but his eyes were so animated it astonished her. Het seeped onto her face, her throat became dry. Perhaps he did see the blossoms in that brief instant, had smelled their rich fragrance. Maybe he noted the secure feeling that warmth of the sun bestowed to his body but he never turned to look, never endeavored to notice. All he was looking at was her. Then he was gone as the grey mass met him; a calling of fate. His hand was no longer in hers.

The firebender throttled Noatak out the window onto the roof. The wooden shingles poked at his back and spine rubbing awkwardly against his black tunic. He made no move to fight. The boy crouched over him with one hand grabbing the opening of his shirt while the other raised high into the air. He could see the veins popping from the boy's skin and forearm as he balled his hand into a tight fist. The firebender connected the first strike hammering his eye socket. The pain was bearable; he had withstood a thousand agonies worse. He struck him multiple times in the skull and cheekbones as his head bounced violently against the roof. The firebender's heart was torn from its holding, only the string of the remaining affection held it from breaking. As if he was looking into his heart, Noatak could tell he still loved her and would remain her indefatigable protector regardless of what she wanted.

"Ha, feels good doesn't it? Thrashing the shit out of me? Doesn't it boy?" he taunted with a smug grin only making him beat harder, "Go on hit me. Go on hit me! Hit me until your little heart's content. It wouldn't change anything."

"You shut the FUCK up!" the firbender spat in his face, the saliva mixed in with the blood.

"Mako! Stop!" Korra pleaded rushing onto the roof. She grabbed his fist thwarting his attacks. She didn't understand why he wasn't fighting back.

"Leave us!" Noatak shouted; voice firm and unmoving despite the mutilation to his face. The rosy color dripped from his nose and damaged lip. The exterior part of his right eyebrow was cut and bruised badly. She stood conflicted but her fingers slowly obeyed, "This is our fight and no one else's."

"How could you, Korra? How could you listen to this prick?" the firebender whispered in total disgust up to her from his crouched position. His ember stare pierced the core of her inner being. Noatak watched her emotion intently from below. Her eyes small and hurt. It was perpetual battle of her soul, the fight of good and evil raging inside her. "How could you do this to me? What did I do to deserve this? WHAT DID ANY OF US DO TO DESEREVE THIS! I loved you… where was my fault, Korra? Where was it?" She let go of his hand.

She cover her mouth as the silent tears of guilt streamed down her cheeks, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she hesitated still attempting to spare the heart of her ex-lover and friend, "but I … I don't love you, Mako, no like this."

The firebender remained still over Noatak's body, his face twisted into a scowl of anger and blind rage. The waterbender was positive that he would never forgive her, "I loved with my whole heart! And what do you do? Throw it away… throw it fucking away!"

Her feet sprawled backward toward her bedroom window as she started to cry hysterically, "I never meant for this to happen… I …I don't…know…"

The firebender's head turned fully in the direction of Korra, "You are no better than him." Noatak's teeth clenched, she was better than him. Better then every living being, angle and demon of the universe. She was the world, she was the light. How dare he say that. His hand seized strongly around the firebender's throat, "Don't EVER fucking say that again. DON'T TALK."

Mako's body appeared to recoil backwards by the sheer force of the older man's aggressive attack. Korra shuddered as her heart cringed in inner turmoil. Secretly she was glad that Noatak was there no longer hiding but it was too painful to watch her friend choke at the hand of her lover. His grasps for air could be heard from miles, his legs kicked wildly.

"Now, listen to me," Noatak spoke darkly in strong vehemence, the tone was so familiar it became palpable in the recessive spot of the mind, "Don't you ever touch her again. If you do I will make you suffer." The final word lingered in the air as he dug his fingernails into the soft skin of the boy's neck drawing blood.

Korra watched in partial fear amazed by Noatak's strength. He was so resiliently strong and agile even without the aid of his powerful bending. His fortitude, she believed, compared to no other on the earth. He was something different, incongruous in the sphere of mankind; destined for some twisted greatness.

Mako waddled in pain. Throwing his head back he swallowed hard and summoned all the energy into the core of his stomach. His line of consciousness slowly was dwindling as the all-encompassing darkness hovered in the corners of his eyes. With the last remnants of his power he breathed small sparks into Amon's face which was enough to force Noatak to release his grasp. The ex-bender stumbled back while the latter recovered his breath on the ground.

Quickly, Noatak commenced his attack again by jabbing various times toward the frame of the tall boy. The firebender ducked and dipped avoiding them swiftly, kicking his leg up he sent a large wave of fire. The blast was large and powerful leaving the measures of escape minimal. Noatak jumped down from the two-story roof to the ground tumbling to soften the fall. The firebender followed as an animal finishing its prey.

Immediately they had begun to circle one another, arms out in a defensive manner. Their eyes were locked in a seething stare. Sweat and blood sprayed into the air as the wind swirled past their temples.

"Did you fuck her?"

"What's it to you pretty boy?"

"I asked you. Answer it."

"If you are so inclined to know, I did. And I loved it; she has a sweet body you know."

"You are a FUCKING soulless bastard. You don't love her. You didn't even remotely care about her do you? You are only using her."

The boy's statement stifled his mocking behavior and the forming laugh in his chest. The firebender could visibly see his muscles tense as his blood boiled in rage until it fumed, "Have you ever met a woman who has all the pieces?" Noatak suddenly asked as he circled once more kicking up dust in the air, "Not her pieces but mine. And find them deep inside where no wants to go, where everyone presumed to be inhabitable and lifeless," the demeanor of the firebender never changed, hatred and antipathy defined the curves of his face, "She gathered them all up the pieces I am… and made me whole again," his words were sharp and gentle all at once and his emotion emitted the feeling of an incessant ardor that once convinced his heart to beat once more, "that's what she is to me, not just some girl to fuck, to trick, to use. Not just an Avatar to resent and destroy, but a woman who holds the puzzle of my soul in her hands."

"You nothing but a goddamn lair," Mako retorted quickly, "Filling my head with these fucking lies. You are saying this simply to convince me and everyone else in the world that you have feelings, that you are human," he stated half-laughing, "Once we turn our heads you will dig your fucking claws into our backs. No one changes, once you have us in your grasp you take advantage and oppress us, and we suffering because we yielded, believed your lies," he stepped closer now only two feet stood between them, "You goddamn murder. If say your good then bring back all those innocence you killed, all those children, mothers, brothers, fathers who died in your petty war to gain control. Your war of lies. You probably convinced yourself but we all know what's deep inside you…"

"A hole. Is that what you going to say? A fucking hole? Well your right there's nothing. Nothing there inside because she has it."

"Don't you say that. She isn't yours, she isn't, Amon," Mako roared indignantly, "You are sad Fuck."

"You're angry too… we aren't that different. Your parents murdered when you were eight. If that happen to me how different I and the world would be!" the older man laughed, his chest rose up and down as they circled once more, "It's time to end this little game."

Noatak shot toward the firebender with incredible speed striking at his right shoulder. Mako shuffled to the side but he was too late as the older man incapacitated his right arm. As a result, Mako desperately countered with a fire-aided left hook but missed as the man lowered when he swept his foot under the firebender's legs forcing him to meet the cold ground. The attack happened so swiftly Mako couldn't even blink; he was still processing the words he spoke before. The man without his bending was a certainly a mystery of hidden talents, "You fight well but not well enough," Noatak deplored from above.

Grunting Mako twisted his legs in a circular motion while simultaneously spinning on his torso, he summoned a tremendous amount of fire causing Noatak to take a defensive position a few feet in front of him. The move was successful as he gained a standing position and the location of the older man's position. Under the small cover of the cloud of dust and smoke Mako prepared his finishing attack. With his only operational arm he generated a spark of lightening, "Now you die."

Korra watched in fear for both the men's safety as the firebender unleashed the bolt of enormous quantity. The cloud of dust and smoke made the battlefield enclosed and unable to be viewed clearly from any angle. As the bolt hit there was a short silence, no one knew what happened or what was hit. The bolt was so large it casted a hole in the temple wall up to where Korra was perched. The debris crumbled down to the ground, the sound of all motion was masked. Unexpectedly, the firebender felt a hand from behind grabbing his neck. He eyes closed briefly in failure for he thought he had all angles covered.

"AGGH!" Mako shouted in pain as he kneed the base of his spine rendering his legs useless. The tall boy stumbled ungracefully to the lower platform of stone. His cheeks flushed against the cold surface. Blood, all he could see was red.

Leaning down he rendered the operation of his left arm useless, "You got me once with that move but I applaud your efforts," he whispered into the defeated boy's ears, "It would be a shame to kill a youth such as talented as yourself."

The boy's eyes immediately went large, "What? You're going to kill me? You haven't changed you fucking hypocrite."

"No, I'm sparing you but if you touch her or hurt ever again it will be your end," he reached his hand on his neck and pressed hard, "I'm just going to make it hurt."

The result was what he wanted, the firebender winced under the pressure of his fingers, "AGhhhh…" he groaned. White circles floated his vision, the torment of a thousand draggers rushing through his body. He pressed the soft point of his chest, Mako rolled over in agony attempting to escape.

"Noatak, stop!"

Instantly, the hands ceased their torture. It wasn't worth it, what was he doing. The firebender released a gasp of relief. Looking up he saw Korra on the roof standing in the midst of the sunlight and she jumped down to meet them. She didn't rush openly to him but Mako.

"Are you ok?"

"Get the fuck off me," the firebender coughed, the words affected her greatly.

"Mako, please," she touched his bruised cheek, "Don't do this to me."

He would have denied her regard if he could move his body, "And why should I? Go run off with your new fucking boyfriend. I hope it was worth it."

The waterbender stood up processing what just happened, she didn't know where to turn. Leaving with Noatak would give her much happiness but it came with the steak of losing her friends and family.

"The cops will be here any second; you should leave because once they step on this island I'm turning you in."

Noatak stood off to the side, in pensive mood. His dark tunic flowed from the sudden breeze, the smell of peach blossoms was tangled in the wind. Gradually, he paced toward him, sadness prominent in the recessives of her icy eyes. He was beautiful, the way his nose swooped, and his cheekbones curled. How his hair was free flowing and his eyes the prefect shade of deep blue. He skin was flawless despite the many cuts and bruises. The man she loved stood tall before her as he grasped her hand. She trusted him and followed with her whole heart. The police blimps could be seen from across the bay. Time was slipping from their hands.

"I won't leave you. Not now, not ever," he tucked the loose strains of hair behind her ear.

"But they will catch you, catch us."

"If I ever learned anything from my sad life, it's when you have something good you should keep it and hold it with all you got."

"I love you."

"And I love you. What ever happens I will be there always."

In each others arms they wait the arrival of their fate. If one should die then both will, if the other is injured then both fall. They should do it together no matter the consequence or prize. The potency of their love could not be broken for it had withstood many trials and tribulations.


	14. Hold

**A/N: Wow, the only thing I have to say is that I am a horrible writer since I made you guys wait so long and go through that whole episode about changing the plot of the story. I apologize greatly for that and I am sorry to the people that I messaged saying that I would post this a few days ago. I know it's really bad how I'm horrible at being punctual with this sort of stuff. Nevertheless I will try harder because all you guys take the time to read this. Anyway, besides from my major writers block I also had other (sorry to say) more important things to do and accomplish, like passing my driving test (I did pass. Parked that motherfucker sideways- if you get the Kanye reference). Umm, yeah. That's about all I wanted to say. Anyway enjoy and if you have the time PLEASE REVIEW.**

**...and thanks for all the support**

**ps. if you didn't know I changed the ending to the previous chapter so re-read accordingly.**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 14: Hold

_Why couldn't we just love? Why couldn't it just be simple?_ The Avatar thought. But the world didn't work like that, it always had to be a jumbled, complicated mess but it was simple, it was so simple- he loves her and she loves him. She looked over at Noatak, a pensive expression graced face. A face of stone prepared for the worst. His grip was firm on her soft hand and his breathing slow. Fear was something she won't attempt she had before, but she felt it. Felt that horrifying helplessness which manifests in the pit of your stomach that eventually settle in the folds of the heart and mind. The adrenaline made it difficult to have any sort of equanimity forcing her to fall to the mercy of her fears in her current state of inner turmoil. She thought about what she did, giving herself away to that man who everyone titled as the enemy and the scapegoat to all the problems. She believed wholeheartedly that he was good person yet he still was the man who indirectly killed and injured millions, a man who fostered fear in the creases of her soul but he wasn't that anymore. He was nowhere near that level of cruelty and heartlessness that Amon was; it was difficult to believe that they were the same person- that he _did_ all those things and still could love her as gently as he did. Suddenly she came to the realization that he was that man. Her breath hitched as she looked up at him again in a quick nod, as if the reassure herself that he wasn't wearing Amon's clothing, to show herself that there was no mask in sight. Korra stared at him until she heard the heavy anchors of the police blimps latch onto the ground. She remembered what feeling flooded through her when Amon placed his hands on her soft cheeks before any of this happened. How his words would linger with a sharp dangerous sting in order to catch her in his maze of mind games, how impersonal and detached it was. He was indeed the same person, but his true nature had been washed away, eroded by the evolution and corruption of his dark side he had so gracefully named 'Amon'. Perhaps, the other side of him was always there in the hollowness of his spite, possibly in the recess of his heart where all his memories lay untouched. Once again she glanced up at him, his eyes were determined and focused looking out at the metalbenders which swiftly circled them. Yes, she was certain now; that they were indeed the same being because the intent of his eyes remained the same. She could see it now- how clear and pronounced it was in his features. That look of total and scrupulous devotion never left whether the driver of his actions was Noatak or his dark persona. She was split but not about the prospect of loving him, not about that, no. She was divided because the consequences of her actions would destroy her friendships, alter her relationships and change everything she had come to love. Secretly, deep down she knew it was worth it; but at what cost? Now that man stands next to her holding her hand tightly, to speak soft words of piety and love in her ears, his fingers interwoven with hers as a sign for something to live for.

The waterbender watched Chief Bei Fong and Tenzin exit the airship to expose themselves to the openness of the late morning. The tall monk's robes fluttered in the breeze as he stalked behind the Chief, his face was in an indescribable expression that of sadness, denial and rage. The chief was in a similar mood except the anger was more prominent in her light green eyes. There was a squad of dozen metalbenders surrounding them, all their armor-embellished limbs held up in a ready and bellicose position. Another squad remained outside and near the airship in case back up was needed while two medics from the blimp rushed over to attain to the injured firebender that had passed out behind them. The sun reflected off their wrought-iron uniforms as their bodies primed and tensed to attack. Noatak never moved a muscle, never made any effort to even stand in a fighting or defensive position; it amazed her at his lack of fear. He just continued to hold her hand as if it was the last physical contact he ever would have. Slowly, she felt the pad of his thumb rubbing against her hot skin in a soothing manner as if to reassure her. Tenzin and Lin approached, closing the substantial distance between where they stood. Noatak's eyes were a cold stare now.

Suddenly he spoke but the resonance of his voice had no indication of urgency, "You want to know when I fell in love with you?" he paused briefly as Korra responded by looking up at him, "I loved you ever since you escaped from Tarrlok's cabin and I haven't realized it since now. I have loved you all that time." He was stealing the breath from her lungs as he stared down at her, as if he was searching the contents of her very soul. That was a moment that she will never forget: the sight of the reverence that shone in his eyes and the truth that lined his lips.

"Korra, step away from him," the Airbender sternly commanded, the statement held no hint of emotion as if he was talking to stranger which hurt her greatly. He stood a few paces from her. Tenzin could see her holding his hand, his stomach churn in anxiety and cynicism.

She made no endeavor to move, his dark eyebrow twitched out of slight frustration, "Korra. Don't make me do this," his voice was unwavering fatherly tone; he loved Korra deeply as if she was his actual daughter. The sight of her holding the convict's hand was almost unbearable, he didn't understand nor did he want to know if she had assisted with his escape.

"Avatar Korra," Lin interjected durably, "Do not test me," she warned, "You will be sentenced and tried in court for your crimes if you don't release his hand. I will press full charges if you don't." There was no chance for compromise, the Chief was set in her ways; equal judgment and punishment for all.

Tenzin's face recoiled in back in shock, "Lin! That's too much!"

The waterbender could hear and sense through her earthbending that Mako finally rose to his feet. As he rounded into her line of sight, she could she him hobbling with the aid of the medics toward the blimps probably to receive more accurate medical examination. In a way she was glad that it was over with, that her secrets were exposed and light was shone where it was once dark. Maybe, this was just a fit of stupid passion. Merely the result of two opposite forces attracting each other and she was just foolish enough to fall in the web of fabricated and fragile emotion yet her hand stayed locked in his. Her hand refused to leave his comfort, to abandon him like so many others have before.

"No. Leave us be."

The words silenced the Councilman's bickering with the Chief as well as anything else that once produced noise. The two gazed incredulously at the waterbender which they believed to know well. The sharp words sent a shock up Noatak's spine and the muscle of his jaw clenched as he vowed to himself that nothing would happen to her. He didn't care if he died, she would not suffer from his actions. He understood with conviction what was about to transpire.

The blue ribbon of her airbending instructor sadly lowered in awareness and turned to walked away indicating that he did not want to watch. Tenzin's open rejection of her and her decisions cut out her heart; she couldn't help but release the tears that welled up in her eyes. He could feel her hand tremble in his, her aguish was palpable and guilt couldn't help but bloom inside his chest as he knew he was the cause. Doubt entered in the playing field of his thoughts; maybe it wasn't the right decision to overwhelm her like this, to profess his love. Maybe it wasn't supposed to be this way, he was meant to die alone in that cell. Still her hand was in his neutralizing every shred of uncertainty. Indisputably, he was unworthy of her affections but he would not leave; she was his and would always be his.

Then he saw Lin's arm rise to the sky, her eyes filled with a green-masked sorrow but anyone could see that she had done this kind of thing many times before. Apprehending a mass-murderer, a criminal, a fugitive and yet it was absolutely different.

"Arrest Amon… and the Avatar!" the Chief reluctantly ordered thus commencing a conflict that neither knew the end to.

The guards pounced all at once toward them at different angles allowing them no chance to flee. Noatak's chi-blocking was ineffective against the policemen's armor forcing Korra to do most of the heavy combat. The avatar stomped the ground with aggressive force unleashing a small scale earthquake around the area that surround her successfully throwing three guards on their backs. Looking over she discovered Noatak was able to pacify his six metalbenders with the minimal skills he could use. She turned her head back for a moment to deal with the remaining three guards on her side. One of the larger policeman charged where she swiftly responded by punching him in the jaw knocking him out cold. Quickly, she summoned a large amount of energy into her core to be stopped short. Her ears perked up in horror as he screamed. Her head turned and found that he had amazingly defeated four of the six guards even without the use of his chi blocking technique, but what answered her fears was the metal wire that was lodged in his stomach. Time seemed to slow down to strange tranquility as his rosy blood dashed from his lips. She screamed out at him, he could hear her shouts of agony as his body stumbled over and collapsed in weakness. Flicking her wrist back, Lin retracted her wire from his abdomen without any trace of emotion. Noatak hadn't expected for her to attack but the chief found no other way. He had overpowered most of her metalbenders determining that another wave of them won't subdue him, she would do it herself and it would be quick.

Korra started running but a cold wire grabbed her wrists thwarting her attempts to get to him. Two of the recovered metalbenders chained her remaining limbs with their wires reducing her motionlessness. "LIN! NO!" she yelled and screamed at the limits that her lungs would allow. She kicked and bucked wildly as if she was a caught animal, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! PLEASE…" another waterfall of tears streamed down her damp cheeks, "PLEASE! DON"T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM OR I SWEAR…" She didn't know what to do, but how she wanted the world to leave him alone, to let them be. The Chief ignored her frantic requests and continued along with three other officers to where Noatak's body laid limp. The tears stung her eyes as her heart swung in the fragile balance of life and death. She watched in terror as one of the officers kicked Noatak powerfully in the side so that he was facing upward. She was absolutely livid now, her arms shot in the direction of Noatak with so much force to throw one of the officers holding her to their knees. From her distance she could see his glassy eyes draining of life; his body appeared to be floating in the midst of a puddle of his red blood.

Then she heard Lin, her voice was small to protect Korra but it was futile to try because she was way pass the preservation of her feelings, "Let him bleed out. Then carry him to the ship."

She couldn't control herself anymore and a powerful twitch conquered her body. Her mind went black as a thousand different voices and dialects consumed her awareness as she lost herself in her rage. The pure energy that flowed through her veins was an absolutely exhilarating but she didn't understand what was going on. She was in her body but could not control it as if she were a person looking from the outside. _What's going on? The Avatar state._

"Korra, calm yourself!" she heard Tenzin shout through her thick cloud of oblivion. She had easily escaped her restraints and now she was unleashing her fury upon the temple grounds. Wave upon wave of wind and fire surfaced in the air.

"Korra, calm yourself," she made it out again but it wasn't Tenzin's voice it was Aang's.

She looked around desperately, "I don't know how!"

"Let it go. Let it be."

She lowered from her elevated position in the sky to fall on top of his body. Hot, fresh tears streamed down her face as she pressed her head to his chest. She closed her eyes listening attentively for the sound of life; she clutched his dark tunic in her hands feeling the softness of the fabric. She wouldn't let go, she wouldn't let it be.

"If only I had met you when I was younger..." he mumbled as a tear fell.


	15. Depths

**A/N/N: Lengthened it. Enjoy **

**A/N: Short chapter sorry. Not the best and I apologize since I know you guys desire better. At least it pushes the plot farther. Thank you all and PLEASE REVIEW.**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 15: Depths

"It will be alright… Korra," he consoled from beneath, his face cut and body drowned in his own blood.

She shook her head frantically, the route of her tears visible in the bright light of the now high sun. Blood cover her face as well, the rosiness contrasted her blueness of her eyes, "No… no, it won't be alright. You are hurt, you are going to die," she spoke between her pants of painful breathe as she held back her sops. His heart was slowly giving out but the amount of his love for her never faltered.

Her hands cupped his face as he looked up at her, for what it was worth, he thought she was the most beautiful being that had ever seen; it was ineffable to express her flawless splendor because words and simple appraisals would not give it justice. He looked up at her in all her sorrow and grace, a goddess in mortal flesh before his eyes, for what was the last time. He didn't care about what would happen next or what happened before because her touch stopped time. She looked so alive, so valiant and strong; she, the same being willing to plunge into the dark water with him unknowing of its depth. Now the water had turned to ice and he was there in the middle drowning, the temperature reducing his limbs to a dull numbness, but it was different. The insensibility was not of his heart or soul but the numbness of death. His body felt heavy, he was dead weight now. His mind sinking fast and dipping under but her hands held him there, held him up. She could see the vitality and animation in his eyes fading and her heart fell into a slight path of despair. The chief shouted orders to detain the Avatar from a distance; he knew that she needed leave despite the fact that every part of his being he wanted her to stay. It would be better that way. He sighed as the waterbender attempted to heal his wound but it was for nothing, it was too deep. The water was too deep. They should have never jumped in yet he did not regret it. The laceration sliced all the way through his body. His liver was damaged severely along with his right kidney and part of his stomach.

"Don't stop talking to me! Fight Noatak. It's going to be alright," Korra's cries broke through. It would be seconds before he passed out from blood loss and minutes before he would bleed out.

His eyes shut. His strength withered and the truculent tension in his face dissipated. He wanted to curse the world; once he desired to rip it from its seams. The world was like an insolent child with its fractious nature and restlessness. He just wanted peace now, to revoke everything to be with her. He thought of his brother how alone he was. How he left him. He didn't want to die; he didn't want to be alone again. He had found her, through his clouded vision he found her. She cracked his heart right open laying out everything before him and how he wanted to explore hers. A moan of hopelessness generated in his throat; there was never going to be a future for them no matter what they tried. Their time together was so infinitesimal in respect to things but that brief opportunity to feel her, to touch her so close, was grander than life itself. That sensation of fullness when she was beside him; how her hands effortlessly invoked chills down his skin. His thoughts slowed as he increasingly became lethargic. Noatak had no strength in his captivity to move but how he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. Hold her until his arms drained of life; until her clothing became the color of his heart. Suddenly, the metalbenders grabbed her shoulders brusquely, endeavoring to rip her from his comforts.

"Get off me!" the Avatar screamed hysterically. Her strong backlash forced the guards to hesitate but it was clear that the waterbender showed no will to resist; all she wanted to do was stay clasped over Amon's body.

His eyes closed again, she could sense his life force slipping. Painful tears streamed down her face, "Noatak, fight!" he wouldn't move, he couldn't muster the strength to open his eyes anymore. He had lost a lot of blood; it wouldn't be long until he joined Tarrlok.

"Noatak…please…" the guards grabbed her again but she fought back mildly; her heart was slowly dying inside her chest. As they pulled her away she bent down to kiss his lips one more time. Her hands caressed his chest but she hadn't realized what she done. A spark of energy exploded in his core; the kiss had restored his bending. The Avatar didn't understand but his eyes jutted open and he smiled wearily at her. With his mind he stopped the bleeding and slowly regenerated his wounds. He looked down at her bloody hands, it didn't look at all like she had energybended him but it was through her love and love was a form of energy; an energy stronger than most others.

"Stay safe," she spoke softly as the two policemen hauled her away by the shoulders; she didn't know if she would ever see him again but she had no energy to run back. All the power was sucked from her limber body. She looked around at her surroundings and all she saw was destruction and devastation. The stone patios were cracked and marred in an unnatural way. An ashy dust swept the landscape. The bleakness of the battle stained the once pure and joyful temple into a place of despondency. One of the dormitories was demolished to her right. It was where Mako and Bolin lived and now a film of dust hovered around it. She had done this; she had hurt all these people who were so dear to her. Her predecessor's home was made impure. She didn't know who she was anymore; her anger and rage consumed her in those moments of the Avatar State. Perhaps, she and Noatak were always destined to fall in love for they were two halves of an outwardly imperfect whole. They didn't know it, but they understood each other better then themselves. She supposed this is what it felt like to be living for someone one else entirely, but understood the fact that she could never achieve that. Her highest sights were always supposed to be set on the world as the physical embodiment of it. The only reason she lives for its protection and preservation and nothing else. She didn't want it that way; she still was just a girl.

His head turned watching her summit to the handle of the guards. He swore to himself that she would see him again; he owed it to her. He didn't know what she did but now the chi flowed freely through his broken body as if she had bestowed him a piece of her own life force. He didn't know if he ever was worthy for such unconditional love. All he knew was that she had changed his heart and now she changed it again. Soon hands were on him. The metalbender lifted him over his shoulder carrying him to the direction of the airships probably never to see the light of day again.

* * *

"Korra, eat. You have barely touched your food."

She contemplatively pushed a piece of tofu around her shallow bowl ignoring Pema's gentle request, "I'm not hungry," the waterbender simply explained, almost inaudibly as she stood up to excuse herself from the table. Tenzin was silent staring at her with indifference as he calmly drank his tea. It had been two days since the big unveiling and nothing significant had occurred. Mako was recovering in the hospital while Bolin removed their things from the temple; they were relocating back into their old apartment in the arena. No one wanted to see her or talk to her for that matter. The monk watched the waterbender transverse the room with great difficulty due to her injured leg as she hobbled stiffly to the door.

"You shouldn't walk," Tenzin commanded tightly, the tension could be felt in the room and Pema shifted awkwardly from the glare her husband flashed toward the Avatar.

"Why should I listen to you?" suddenly she stopped and turned, pivoting on her healthy leg, "You aren't my father. You even let the metalbenders loose on me," she paused allowing her words to take root, "You killed him didn't you? Why don't you just kill me? Why don't you just rip my heart from my chest?"

"Watch your mouth, Korra. I was doing what was right."

Two tears fell from her eyes, "You know I loved him. I loved him."

"I seriously doubt that," countered the monk, "He was using you. Open your eyes, Korra! Don't be so provincial and one-sided," Pema sat quietly feeling a terrible melancholy wash over her senses as she listened to this heartbreaking conversation.

The Avtar dropped her head, "I never wanted it to be this way."

She sat in her room all day and all night usually in a pensive state by the window. She gazed out into the open sky longingly. The only comfort and supportive she responded to was Naga's. Tenzin and Pema along with the children tried to help her but she became detached and callous. One day she discovered the fate of her beloved Noatak listening idly to the tune of the radio. There was slight static as the police reporter broke through the slow melody of the smooth jazz music. It had been a total of seven days finding they had dropped his body into the sea. Weights were strapped to his ankles, his body left unattended from the battle. They disposed of him like an old rag. His grave was the tomb of the sea and her name was written across his chest as his final wish.

* * *

_They were thousands feet above a deep and blue Sea. They held him by his feet. The compartment was dark and only the interior lights could be seen as they cast an eerie yellow glow. His face could be seen, the sodium light defining every familiar curve of his bone structure. Suddenly the ground where they stood gave way opening up to cold exterior of the world. Icy winds replaced the lukewarm and poignant air of the blimp. The ghastly glow of the half moon reflected off the guards' armor; there were millions of them. All there to watch him die and assail him with final cruses. The weights were prepped for his ankles, his clothes covered in red. He was smiling, he was smiling. Then they let him go. The black dot in the sky was his body as it gained speed to hit the water. The water licked and kissed the open air as it swayed back and forth unknowing of the stranger they would welcome to their depths. He hit like a stone descending downward. The water turned into an undying fire, burning... burning._

"Ahhh…" Korra woke gasping, tears streaming down her face. Her stomach swirled in nausea. She ran to the bathroom throwing up the remainder of the small dinner she had consumed earlier. Her breathing was fast; her hands at her forehead clutching hard in attempt to remove those horrible images. She crawled back to rest against the wall. Naga came to comfort her. She rested her head against the beast's thick neck stroking her thick coat with listlessness.

The door opened and in its wake stood Pema; she must have been up because of Rohan, "Korra?" she came rushing to her side, "Is everything alright? I heard you screaming."

The Avatar melted into her embrace, weeping softly, "No, nothings ok."

The waterbender was trembling uncontrollably and Pema rocked her back and forth just as she did when her children had nightmares or when they were toiled up. She held Korra's head protectively to her chest, "Shhh... Let it out, let it out," she comforted brushing the Avatar's hair from her eyes. The waterbender grabbed the woman's robes in a death grip; her body recoiled in excruciating convulsions as she released her grief.

Suddenly, the tall Airbender opened the door to find the damaged Avatar in his wife's hands, "Korra…" Tenzin dashed over to support her; all the passive aggressive statements he had spoken earlier swam in his consciousness as he joined his wife. Holding his almost daughter between his arms, he felt his heart wince as he saw her in such a broken state. He regretted all he had done and said.

The three remained like that for what it seemed like an hour, her sobbing gradually dissolving into an exhausted whimper.

The airbender and his wife could make out in a low, cracked voice, "You don't understand what he meant to me…"

"Korra, it's alright."

She shook her head, "No, it's… it's not. It's never going to be alright."

The airbender gently pulled her from the cover of his wife's chest so he could look her in the eyes. The small blue orbs floated in a shiny sea of drying tears, "I'm sorry, Korra, I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I am sorry, Korra, for everything."

The Avatar fell into his chest and their arms willingly wrapped around each other in an apologetic and familiar manner.

"Now he's dead."

Tenzin didn't know how to respond nor did Pema. They just sat there holding her tight, "We will get through it…" the monk mumbled as she fell asleep in his arms.


	16. Grey Area

**A/N: Well, it's been a while. Hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW. thanks.**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 16: Grey Area

"Ma'am… ma'am?" the shopkeeper attempted to gain her attention. He was an older man with a thick black mustache, a stout disposition and a muscular frame. His white apron blended into the seams of the background of the falling snow and the pale blankets of it that lined the streets. She appeared to be in some kind of trance; her eyes tracing the ceaseless lines of the surrounding skyscrapers as they met the dreamlike background of the dull white sky. The pound of rice she asked settled uneasily in the plane of his robust forearm, "Ma'am, the rice," he spoke more imperatively bopping the bag as the word rice escaped his lips. The girl turned her head; her icy eyes swam in a dispirited gleam as her focus fell upon the shopkeeper with an off-white bag in his possession.

"Hmmm…? Oh," her face shot up in a concerned look, "Oh, I'm so sorry sir," she grabbed the bag from his burly hands. Balancing the it on her hip, she searched her pocket with her free hand for the Yuans Tenzin had given her, "Here you are, sir. I apologize for making you wait out here."

Under the thick line of his mustache she could see a small smile form as his eyes beamed out of a gentle satisfaction despite the old, stern aura that they initially emitted, "It's quite alright. It's not every day you get to serve the Avatar." The small complement did not make her blissful or warm on the inside like the man had hoped for and in response she merely produced a weak grin. She took no pride in herself anymore due to the things had committed; the deeds she did humbled her in a way. They had opened her eyes to the prejudices and injustices of the world and the moral bias which lay in the base of her soul. The people would never know because Tenzin made of sure it, yet inside she wanted to strip the façade from her countenance and show the people the truth, the reality in which she still lives.

The older man dipped his head politely as he returned into his store. She could tell he was an unpretentious man in the way he held himself and how he dressed; certainly a fine citizen. A bitter wind brushed past her face as she started down the block. She pulled at her parka in attempt to procure more warmth but it was ineffectual, the wind chill blew past her reinforced clothes as if they were thin parchment paper. She could sense her skin tighten around her bones and her nose grow numb; the bag of rice rested under the cover of her arm. The snow was pure white as it fell from the heavens of the sky. Her feet moving right and left, right and left; the winter stirred something inside. It had been almost a year since Noatak's death. The cold kindled her memory of the first time they had made love. The time when they discovered something more significant subsisted inside them. In the darkness of the cell they set each other free from everything. The waterbender dragged her feet against the rocky salt on the surface of the pavement; her buck-mule boots generated a distinct clapping noise as they stepped in the web of the salt and dirty snow. She remembered the small service she held in his honor two weeks after her nervous breakdown, the night she fell asleep in her teacher's arms. She could recall the warmth of the late-spring sun as she stood on the large promontory of the Air Temple which oversaw the ocean. The waterbender softly chanted the sacred songs of her people as the sun set; they called for his safe passage into the spirit world. She paid him the gratitude which no one would give and recognized the impressions he made upon her heart. A satomobile whizzed around the corner in a huge cloud of exhaust as she finished traversing the street. The car generated a large gust of wind removing her scarf from her face. Normally she would have endeavored to decry either by swinging her arms in an irritated protest or shouting unladylike words toward the hasty motorist. Subsequently, the Avatar couldn't find the old audacity and energy inside herself to do so and her hands moved to her face in order to adjust her scarf back in position. She still had nightmares. Horrible night terrors which wreaked havoc in her conscious life; she had become a bit thinner and restless. He was a constant in her dreams whither it was a night terror or a sexual fantasy. Nevertheless, he was always in a form of brokenness. In one of her dreams, he sat in the middle of the abysmal cloud of darkness unbearably pale and emaciated. Around his weakened body lines of spirits swarmed illuminating his figure in an ominous shade. They traveled in and out of the orifices of his face, exiting and entering through his mouth, eyes and ears. The more ardently she looked she discovered a bright glowing in his bosom; the very thing that the spirits were pulling at. She could never see it in its entirety because it blinded her. Shock waves rushed through her body and she woke up in a pool of sweat and mess of screams.

The weather was becoming more unbearable even to her standards, so the Avatar took a sharp left into a local pub determining a midday drink wouldn't hurt. Recently, she had turned the age of eighteen making her eligible to consume alcohol but she had already tasted the pacifying poison before. The waterbender had a minor problem of binge drinking after her mental breakdown a year ago. She was simply trying to find a way to ease the pain of her heart but one day she had taken it too far. She fell victim to alcohol poisoning and was on the verge of dying. Thankfully Tenzin was there and rushed her to the hospital in order to get her stomach pumped by a healer. The airbender chided her, insisting upon the fact that she was the Avatar and that her current behavior wasn't the mark of her title or even a positive example for his children to follow. Of course he was correct, but he didn't understand why it happened in the first place; he didn't understand the dynamics of her relationship with Noatak. She could vision herself a wreck in front of him and recall the sharp sound the hard liquor bottle released as it shattered on the ground. Gradually, with her teacher's help and guidance she returned to a normal state but they could tell that she wasn't the same; she would never be the same.

"What will it be, miss?" the bartender inquired animatedly as he wiped the counter clean with his towel.

Dropping the bag of rice, she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck while she simultaneously pulled her off thick wool hat. The bartender's eyes went wide as he realized who it was that was sitting in front of him. Korra could tell he was of Fire Nation descent due to his golden eyes and fair complexion.

"Why, it's the Avatar," he stated breathlessly. He was a young man who was most likely no older than twenty five years old.

"A Vodka, please."

"Well right away, miss Korra," he turned to fix her drink

It didn't unsettle her that he knew who she was; everyone did. She rested her hands on the bag of rice on the counter.

"Here you are," he spoke pleasantly eyeing her fondly as he handed her the drink.

"Thank you," the waterbender was in no mood for petty chit chat.

There was a pause as the bartender crossed his arms casually and leaned against the bar, "So, do you come here often?"

Her eyes turned up uninterestedly, "I used too."

A smug grin lined his increasingly vexatious face, "why not anymore? I could show you around sometime."

She twirled the black straw between her fingertips successfully whisking the clear ice cubes around her glass; her voice was sharp and precise. Perhaps, something rubbed off on her from staying around Noatak so long, "I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude but I can't seem to find another way to break it to you. I'm not interested, okay. I'm sure you are a nice guy but you don't know me or what I've been through."

She observed a repressed pink flush conquer his face, and he blinked quickly attempting to rid his expression of embarrassment, "I wasn't suggesting that… but if you want me to know you better, I'd…"

"Oh, come on…" she rolled her eyes while lifting her one hand to add more emphasis, "Can you please just leave me be."

"Fine," the man shrugged, "I only wanted a conversation, didn't know the Avatar was so petulant," he walked into the back room knowing he had lost the argument. She sipped her drink slowly tracing the edges of the cup with her hands. Alone to once again be at the mercy of her memory; she thought of Mako. Their friendship was gradually being salvaged. They had spoken a few times before and she had discovered that Asami and he had revived their old relationship. In a way she was glad for the firebender and desired to remain close to him as well as his brother. She still loved him, but not like how she loved Noatak. The alcohol warmed her throat as in slipped down; she missed the days when she first arrived at the city, almost two years ago, and everything was simple and straightforward. Where there were just two separate sides, but from her experience she found there was always an underlying grey area.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her ears perked up to the familiar voice, certainly a baritone she hadn't heard in a long time. It was deep and pacifying like the one she had accustomed with the Equalist leader.

"No, no it's not," she whispered afraid to look in the voice's direction

The tall man lowered himself into the chair, his face covered from his dark hood, "I didn't know you drank," his hands were clasped in front of him on the counter.

"Well, sometimes people change."

"I don't remember you to be like that."

"Someone close to me went away."

His hand moved on top of hers, "Talk to me about it," he pressed softly.

"How about we go somewhere private. Somewhere I could see your face," she thought she was dreaming or that alcohol was making her hallucinate but she wasn't; it was real. It was so real. And suddenly the man grabbed her hand pulling her upstairs into one of the pub's vacant rooms.

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna end it there and then I was like... um nah.**

"You were dead…. You were fucking dead," she sobbed quietly into his chest as she gripped his dark tunic loosely. His strong arms wrapped securely around her trembling body, "Why'd you wait so long?"

He had cautiously watched her for two weeks. The timing was always off, he could feel it. Too soon. Too early. He needed her when she was alone and not followed by someone. For the most part, she had been watched by her friends and family but most closely by the white lotus sentries. Korra didn't know she was being watched and it would be idiotic to charge up to her and instigate a similar fight like before.

"I was healing. I couldn't travel," he spoke laconically, always getting to the point. Always focused on her and only her.

Her hands rushed to his lower abdomen where she remembered his gash to be located. Korra wasn't targeting for her action to be sensually erogenous towards him but she could feel him harden against her thigh just from the gentle touch of her hands. She instantly noticed it and heat rushed to her face. Their eyes met in a craving stare. He pushed her against the wall knocking a picture frame down. He held her face in his hands smiling and kissed her hard, their tongues caught in a ceaseless dance. She continued to cry but not out of sadness.

He pulled away wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. He could taste vodka on his lips, "I need to know. I need to know right now."

"What?" she breathed

"Do you still love me? Because if you don't, I'm not sure if I can restrain myself any longer."

She kissed him again but this time slowly allowing her passion to unfold in an agonizingly teasing way, "I think I have always loved you," she looked up at him with self-assuring conviction.

"There's a difference between I think and I do," he countered swiftly

"Well show me that difference."

He pushed her down on the bed overpowering her; she hadn't experienced this kind of command and influence from him.

"Show me it to me," Korra begged as he ripped her clothes from her body. He sucked on her neck, kissed her until she couldn't breathe with a sort of vicious pleasure. He embraced her body showering it in all his suppressed affection. He groped her breasts roughly invoking screams of painful joy from Korra. She was crying again but more softly this time, her hands gripped his powerful back in order to stabilize herself. She could feel the scars still there. He found her lips once more while sticking his fingers into her wet folds. She moaned into his mouth. His body seemed to be more muscular then before as he slid down to her opening licking the sensitive nob there and tasting her with an undying hunger. Her back arched in response and a warm sensation encased her whole body. She couldn't catch her breath but Noatak was nowhere finished as her pressed into her with unmatched force summoning muffled screams from the back of her throat. He smiled in a twisted grin as he increased the pace thrusting harder. Her legs wrapped willingly around his body as she rocked against him. Sweat poured down their heated figures and he kissed her as he pressed.

"Say my name…" he mummured

"Noatak…"

"Noatak…"

"Noatak!" she screamed the final time as they both reached their pikes and fell over in exhaustion. He was gentle now; all the venom was sucked from its wound. He pulled her close flushing his body against hers. He kissed her forehead.

"Wow, you really want fucking children or something," Korra spat childishly, the tears were no longer there.

He smiled widely, "Hmm… impregnate the Avatar. Not something I would have counted on when you arrived here two years ago."

There was a brief pause as a more serious air began to dominate the room, "I thought you were dead."

"I was," he leaned his forehead against hers, "Than you changed that."

The door opened, "Who the hell's up here?" it was the bartender, "What the fuck?!" Swiftly Noatak jumped up and beat the man unconscious despite his lack of clothing.

"That's for hitting on my girl," he mumbled.

"So, I'm your girl now?"

"You always were, even when I didn't know it."


	17. Unpleasant Yellow

**A/N: Sorry short Chapter. Setting things in motion I guess. Please REVIEW if you have the time. Reviews really help me out and keep me motivated so PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 17: Unpleasant Yellow

He sat down in a repressed fit of anger after he clobbered the unfortunate bartender. He hands grasped his hair tightly making his knuckles displayed an unnatural shade of white. Korra watched in a somewhat shocked awe at his display of resisted aggression. The change happened so quickly, he stood strong and in the next instant as if she clapped her hand to invoke it he summited into a state of unyielding turmoil. The bare planes of his abdomen contracted painfully as he gasped for breathe. It was a strange sight to see him like this, yet he wasn't crying. Quickly she moved her body to caress against his back in order to subdue his sudden attack of overwhelming heartache. The moment her hand brushed upon the sensory nerves of his skin his rose; the brief moment of weakness left never to be seen again. His hands clasped behind his back in an uncannily familiar fashion as he stared at the decaying wall in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she whispered unsure of what to say. The muscles of his jaw visually relaxed as the shadow created from the tension dissipated in the light.

He nodded, his head raised and lowered in a half fabricated effort.

"You can talk to me about it," she softly suggested

He blinked, his eyes emitted water for a brief moment, "You just open me up," he stated honestly. He too was unsure of what to say actually. Pain was running throughout his veins again as he reflected on his past. Horrible images flashed through the string of his consciousness, "It's been so long since I last saw you. Since I last felt you…" he mumbled attempting to explain his complex mix of emotions at the present moment and found he was unable to do so. His throat was unbearably dry.

He studied the wall. It was the unsightly color of a fraying yellow dress. Imperfections dotted the surface, each to make their own unique mark. He traced them over and over with his eyes as if he were searching for a hidden message. Alas, there was nothing there except useless, infinitesimal cracks.

"I'm not the same man as I was in the prison or when we first met," he still faced the wall, "I do not deny what I've done or been because I am still that very person." He realized how contradictory that was yet their relationship was constructed upon the paradox of their beliefs.

"I don't know what made me so hollow, so devoid of anything…" he trailed off unable to continue as another wave of pain racked his body; he occupied himself by following an opening in the muted yellow plaster, "Wither it was my father or my own fault I cannot tell. I'm quite positive this happens to many people where they are stripped of everything and left to rot. Amazedly, there legs move and they get up to shake off the dust, but I could not. My burden was far too great," he paused, "I am terribly certain that people fake an awful amount of human contact every day. The fake smile, the forced nod; none of it sincere or heartfelt… I was faking everything and I was faking it well."

The waterbender sat in silence listening to the ex-equalist's powerful realization, still he focused his attention on the wall, "For the longest time I had the belief that I wasn't human and I still have the profound feeling that I am not. In sense this helped me be a decisive and unbiased leader. To rule without a trace of emotion, not to falter when men die, to calculate the end to our quest to renew the world. I was unmovable, untouchable and unlovable. Most importantly I was powerful. I loved control; I loved controlling, it was in my nature to. My father implanted that trait upon the very fabric of my soul. I must admit to my own corruption, because I am a very neat monster but I had let myself loose. My ambition got the better of me and my darkness consumed me. Certainly, I believed in equality but I must be honest here, all I wanted was you. I wanted to watch you crumble in my hands as if you were loose sand between the stones…"

Korra's face flushed at the tone of his voice, how a component of it remained darkly sinister. He still would not look at her; his hands maintained their position behind his back. She didn't realize how cold she was, how cold the room was. The walls apparently weren't much insulated. Noatak looked to his right where a window stood clearing his throat to continue, "You were always my crowning objective, now that I reflect on it. My father pounded in me that my only purpose was to revenge him and bring an end to the reign of the Avatar. Nothing else seemed to matter. I ran away thinking I would be different," he laughed quietly, "Then my façade fell into shambles and I was finally exposed for what I was. A fraud, a liar and most notably a bender. At that moment, that very moment when you overpowered my bloodbending spell and blasted me in the sea, I thought I couldn't amount that kind animosity against anyone in my life before yet you exceeded my expectations. I was captured, and later found the faith of my brother. Watched him die before my very eyes…"

Korra suddenly interjected, "It wasn't your fault that Tarrlok passed the way he did."

"How do you know that? What if I had stayed? Maybe it wouldn't have been as bad," he returned his focus to the funky colored wall again trying to hide his guilt. He was supposed to be his brother's protector and now there is nothing more to him then that crack in the wall.

"You don't know that. Nobody does. You can't go on indefinitely worrying about things that you cannot change."

There was a longer break in the conversation this time. The tension in the room could be felt as it mingled with the cold air. Now he turned, he face held a calm expression, "I hated you," he stated frankly, "I hated you with every fiber of my being. You ended everything I had. Taken it away and ripped it from my possession leaving me to decay. I thought I hated you; I made myself believe I hated you. I forced myself to believe and pretend again. I did this because if I hadn't, I would have lost the only thing I had left: myself."

Her eyes were small and gleamed in a light of confusion and uncertainty. He lowered to his knees gathering her hands in his, "Then something strange happened. We made love," he stared intensely into her eyes, "Than I realized that you were the only thing keeping me alive. You made my heart start again, feel again. Become human. For the first time I could remember, I felt weak, woozy and stupid- like a human-being. Like a very small, helpless human-being and I was frightened to death." Korra was softly crying now, the elegance of his words wrapped around her in a blanket of happiness.

He cupped her face between his large hands smiling wide. He was crouched between her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Over the year that I have been away, I have realized that I can't live without you, Korra. I want to marry you." Noatak hadn't really thought about it. Hadn't really grasped the unreality of it but he refused to think that way. He wanted to make her all his own.

"Yes… Yes!" Korra whispered excitedly, "I love you."

He jumped up pushing her down against the bed kissing her with all the might of his newly-impassioned soul. Heat rushed to their faces and they embraced in total felicity. They only stopped to catch their breath as the unconscious man stirred in his sleep.

"Korra," Noatak whispered, "I just know there's something dark inside me. I cover it up, I hide it. I certainly don't talk about it, like how I did just did, but it's always there. I want you to understand this."

"So is your good side, it's always there," she combed his hair back with her fingers, "You don't have to let your Amon character control you. You are a good person don't ever forget that."

The man moved again, Noatak looked away, "We should get going."


	18. A Relocation

**A/N: I don't want to explain why this took so long other then I'm a horrible writer and my life is busy (I mean it is regatta season). To make it up to you guys I made this chapter at least 3,000 words long. PLEASE REVIEW!**

My Soul to Take

Chapter 18: A Relocation

"Hello?" An intense voice resonated through the entire pub. It was not a voice they were accustomed to making their hair stand on end.

Their bodies froze as his head shot up, his eyes grew alert, "Who the hell is that?" Noatak whispered. She grabbed his hands tightly afraid of what would come. The world never ceased to tear them apart.

"Police! Hello? There was a noise complaint," the low voice boomed through the thin walls, "There's something going on here. Check the bar and back rooms. Quickly," the clatter of heavy boots weighed heavy in their hearts.

He could sense the officer nearing the room, his mind was filling with endless scenarios, "Quick, climb through the window," Korra did as he commanded while he gathered their coats in his hands.

Once there belongings were secure in his arms he followed her outside. The night air was bone-chilling as it made contact with his warm skin but he could barely feel it. He was smiling ear to ear; happiness wasn't something to simply stumble into his countenance. Korra was perched a few feet away from him when the ubiquitous call of the cops could be heard, "Who did this?" They had discovered the unconscious bartender. Pulling her navy parka over her head she steadied herself on the pitched roof by holding his shoulder. It was strange to see him so happy like this as if nothing else mattered but the present, no longer to be tainted by the past. The gleam of affection never faltered from his eyes as paroxysm of happiness rushed over every bone in his being. Impulsively, he gathered her up in his arms a small yelp of surprise released from her lips. It was dreamlike to be with her again; he couldn't number the days and nights he spent thinking about her, pondering whether or not she still loved him. He contemplated what he would do if when he would see her again because he would. He could remember those long, cold nights recuperating in that man's rundown barn. He could picture those lofty cross beams drawing it in his sleep. The pain was unbearable; he would recover, he had too. He had too for her. The physical damages were healed and shut, only faint scares were left to tell the story of his torture, but the mental agonies of hallucinations and incessant wanderings of his past still haunted him. The harsh memories seemed to fade as she lay in his arms; there was hope for him in this convoluted world of mere connections. Certainly, his heart had endured the worst of his tortures. It was finally over and she was real resting in his arms, her eyes christened the love that they shared. He lowered himself with her tucked on his lap and her head position securely into his chest. The snow crunched under his weight as it began to give way, he would carry her. Slowly they glided to the edge of the one story building where he promptly jumped to his feet. It wasn't that she couldn't walk; it was just the sensation of her in his arms, he didn't want to let go. Every step reminded him what he was living for. He would carry her home. She had grieved long enough and how he desire to add to her impending elation.

* * *

"Sir," the officer shook the bartender roughly, "Wake up," the metalbender barked impatiently.

The young man's eyes gradually opened; He showed off a sizable black eye and cut lip. The bartender moaned in pain as the guard hauled him roughly to wall.

"Raj, relax will ya," the second officer insisted eyeing his partner with acute curtness. The second officer appeared to be more tolerant and resigned then his bullheaded partner. He pulled the frustrated officer backwards in order to gain the bartender's attention. He needed to broach the issue of the cause of his unconsciousness, "Sir, what happened here?"

His golden eyes dilated rapidly as he focused on the inquiring officer, his body trembled briefly as he recounted what seemed to be like days ago, "The… the Avatar," his lips mouthed. His teeth felt like highly sensitive glass. Each little prick from his tongue sent unpleasant shocks as it tried to restore some moisture in his poor mouth. He never was much for being belligerent; he never understood the enjoyment people received from violence nor did he delight in the pain expected in a fight.

"What? Speak up," the calmer guard soothed as if he were the boy's father, "It's alright you can tell us anything, we're the police," he assured.

The boy swallowed hard clearing his throat, "The… the Avatar was here."

"She was? Did she do this to you?"

"No. No, sir," he shook his head in spastic fit

"Who was it? Was she alone?"

"In the beginning she was… A-a man came. I-I pour-red her…" he was stuttering uncontrollably clearly still suffering from shock.

"Goddammit, can you talk straight?" the officer named Raj chimed irritably from behind, his arms were folded in a defensive manner; he couldn't believe how much of a coward this young man was.

"Shut up, Raj. Go make yourself useful and call headquarters. I think the Avatar is in trouble," the more respectful officer turned his attention back to the bartender while his partner gruffly exited the room, "You can continue."

"I poured the Avatar a drink and went into the back room for a time to check inventory because she desired to be alone. When I came back she was gone. She had left her bag of rice on the bar so I wanted to return it to her just like any proper gentleman would do. Suddenly, I heard strange noises from the back room. I opened the door and it was a man and the Avatar… she looked restrained… I don't know…" the young man trailed off. That moment happened so fast; he was nude on top her, he moved so swiftly he couldn't even react.

The guard rose and paced silently to the bed scrutinizing it with vigor to solve this strange mystery. He instantly found dried cum on the disheveled sheets, a possible sign of struggle. A cool breeze of wind swirled through the relatively warm room in comparison to the outside. The breeze originated from the window. The officer glanced over and noticed that it was slightly askew with one corner higher than the other.

"He escaped through the window…" he stated stalking over to examine it. He inspected the window thoroughly. There were no fingerprints present but there appeared to be a path on the roof were no snow present. Something had to have moved that snow. He must have knocked her unconscious and carried her away.

"Jang, backup will be coming momentarily."

The officer looked up and at his partner, "Good, because it looks like the Avatar had been raped and kidnapped."

* * *

The snow continued to fall covering up their footprints, he walked on a main road for the majority of the trip now he turned off into an alleyway. Her head curled snuggly into his hard chest. She had forgotten the sound of the calming, methodic beat of his heart; it was a strong as a young man's and as intrepid too. What struck her with awe was how he always seemed to return no matter the circumstances. She felt as if she were being held in the arms of an immortal god because nothing was capable to force him to summit, falter or die; he was a myth to her. The waterbender didn't know how she survived without him, how she was even able to form the words, "I'm okay". Certainly she has matured plenty from the time she had first arrived at Republic City and realized that it was their love that kept them going, the belief that there was something left when other people saw nothing. The love she had for this man compared to nothing else, she couldn't describe the connection but she would fight for it until the bitter end. A ping of a metal trash can could be heard falling over, the wind was picking up again; she could feel his muscles tense.

"Where are we going?"

"A safe place."

"You can put me down. I can walk."

"I know," and placed her on her feet and drew his dark cloak, which was wrapped Korra, around his shoulders dragging the hood to cover his head.

She laughed, "Wow, it's like old times."

The man only released a light-hearted chuckle and pulled her close, his hand on the small of her back and her arms wrapped around his. They paced to the street stepping through the bustling crowd of people trying to get home before the bulk of the storm hits. No one could identify them since the weather was growing increasingly intolerable.

"We should get a cab," he suggested the fog from his breath tickled her face, "Before the storm snows us in."

"Yeah," she agreed despite her feeling warmer.

He lifted his hand to single but when he did a dozen police trucks sped past with their lights flashing bright. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "That's too many for one, unconscious bartender. Be watchful, appears that they had discovered your presence had been at that bar."

The taxi rolled into a stop beside the hidden curb of snow, "How do you know that?" waterbneder questioned, "It could be something else."

He opened the door gesturing for her to enter the small, warm interior of the yellow satomobile, "The disappearance of the Avatar rails anyone one up. Look at what happened when my brother kidnapped you- mass discontent. You could even compare this to when Aang vanished for a hundred years; people lost hope and the world grew destitute at the hands of the Fire Nation."

"So you are saying that I'm just a symbol of hope?"

"Precisely, even if you were just a figurehead your role in society would still be of importance to the well-being of the people. That's why it was so hard to portray you as evil and a bender who oppresses," he sat down beside her and understood that the taxi driver was listening to their conversation. The driver looked to be an indelible man with an over sized jaw, middle-aged face and overall dirty appearance. The car smelled like the man's drinking problem and in the corner of his eye he could make out two empty beer bottles in the passenger's seat in the front. He would have to deal with him later.

The driver pivoted his head staring through the smoggy glass, "Talkin' about the kidnappin' of the Ava-tah, Hm?" he spat inarticulacy with a heavy accent he recognized to be from the west of Ba Sing Se.

He wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulder as she leaned into his chest successfully shielding her face from the man, "Oh, the Avatar was kidnapped?" Noatak acted perplexed with the right amount of concern. The bartender must have informed the guards of the Avatar's existence there but what about his? Unease welled up in his chest, "What a coincidence. We just happened to be speaking of Councilman Tarrlok's abduction of the Avatar. Do you know what happened?"

"The radio say that the captor raped and abducted her but, hey, that information is inconclusive though. They say that he knocked her cold and escaped out the window. So, ah, where you two be going ta night?" The police only about half the story. They would make it to his apartment.

"The Ensui-No Borough," the district was only ten minutes away but with the weather it would have taken them a few hours to reach the front step of the building. The area mainly consisted of apartment buildings and hotels, no gangs or gang related violence was associated with the area. He did not want to tell the taxi driver their apartment complex number; he had a growing restlessness about him.

Korra quickly tugged him back from his apprehensions as she gently slid her chin to rest on his shoulder. He could feel her warm breathe as curled down, the tip of her nose barely grazing the skin of his neck. She started kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there, a rush of pleasure absconded from his body. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her there with the man watching them through his rearview mirror; the driver was such a filthy pedophile.

Against his better judgement, he tilted his head down catching her lips in his, a gasp of desire released from the Avatar's lips exactly what she wanted. He bit her lip softly to tease her, and slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. He felt her hands move up to run through his hair but when he glanced at the driver again he could see his eyes on them probably touching himself. He didn't want to find out. He broke the embrace, "You dirty little fuck," Noatak roared, "Let us off here," he grabbed Korra's hand and lead her out the door thankfully they were at their destination.

"AY!" the driver shouted rolling down his window, "Where's my money!"

"You can go FUCK yourself," Noatak shouted indignantly.

"Calm down, Noa," Korra consoled, "Its fine. At least he didn't figure out who we were."

"Do you know what he was doing?"

"I figured it out when you started to yell at him."

"The people of this city need to make a change and fast," the man mumbled irritably.

The snow flurries circled around them, "Hey," she cupped his cheek, "That's only one guy in this entire city and it just happened to be the most disgusting one. Not everyone is like that. We can do it together don't worry." The inequality was still abundant in the city; however, the council had enacted a few laws which regulate the powers of large industrial businesses. The legislation attempted to protect workers both bender and non-bender alike. Asami wasn't so pleased with the new laws since her father's failing business had difficulty keeping up with the cost of the new laws. Other companies were uncovering their plans to make a more affordable satomobiles. The Avatar felt bad for her friend but it was something that needed to be done. Inequality and unfairness was still there. It was deeply embedded in the hearts of the people where only a few were allowed a chance to raise to the top. Those few typically came from affluent families and had a bloodline of bending prodigies. Ever since Noatak opened her eyes to all of the suffering in this city she promised herself that this was only the beginning to the improvements and changes that would come.

His large hand covered hers, his eyes took up a soft gaze, "Perhaps, you are right but I can do nothing. My credibility is shot and I have no leverage without my mask."

"That's not the truth," Korra countered quickly, "You don't need, Amon."

He seemed totally at peace with his situation; he could remember the fury that flowed through his blood when he was in prison. Now, it all but dissipated and transformed into passion for her, "You don't have to lie to me, Korra. Tell me what happened to my Equalist," they continued to talk as they walked over to a distinct looking three story building.

"They could have operated themselves for years on end without you. We eventually captured the majority and ended their affairs. I'm sure they are some still out there plotting; you certainly trained them well."

"My agents had to be trained effectively. The whole purpose was if I were to perish, somebody could pick up the mask and continue my work. I was trying to be a symbol of equality as you were a symbol of hope," he began to laugh quietly, "Benders just called me a communist pig. They were partly correct in that respect because I was supporting the lower class citizens."

The Avatar nodded listening to his words. The door clicked as he opened it and they ascended two flights of stairs to get to the top floor. He pushed the key into the door and opened it to reveal a modest apartment. Most of the furniture was removed but one wall was only a row windows allowing them to see the rest of the blizzard play out.

"Where did you get this apartment?"

"This was one of my various apartments across the city. Only no one knows about this one. Not even any of my fellow Equalist," he answered pacing over to the kitchen where he dropped the keys, "The police won't find us here. I promise."

A wave of anxiety washed over the Avatar, suddenly growing very concerned, "Spirits! What about Tenzin?" Her palm rose to her forehead in one fluid motion. She stood in front of the enormous windows staring out into the whiteness of the storm.

He came up behind her, his hands grabbing her hips. She leaned back against him, "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that," he spoke his voice deep with lust, "I'm sure we can figure something out," as he kissed her neck.

* * *

It was very early in the morning and the sun was barely up over the horizon. The pub was infested with large amounts of policemen even though the snow never stopped falling. The investigation had continued throughout the night, but many of the men had grown weary.

"Councilman Tenzin, I didn't know you were coming here."

"Of course, where is she?" he inquired intensely, he airbend the snow off his heavy red cloak.

The man rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "A… well we are still working on that."

"Who did this? Was a gang behind this?" The airbender mentally scolded himself for not posting white lotus sentries on her. He thought she had healed enough to take care of herself and now the police force was involved which ended in nothing good.

"I couldn't tell you."

"Where's Lin?"

"She's back at headquarters. The snow is too dangerous for cars to be out at this time." Tenzin had flown on Oogi. He had braved storms worse than this in his youth when he lived at the South Pole but the disappearance of Korra fell heavy into his heart fueling his resolve.

He pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration, "Spirits, Korra," he prayed. Then an idea sparked in the recess of his consciousness, "Did the man have a car? Check the cabs of any suspicious activity," he ordered forcibly, his light-blue arrows directing the men to their positions.

"Yes, right away, sir."

The officer called into headquarters and the records were searched almost immediately. The drivers were called for brief questioning. There was a sighting a man and a young woman. The man was told to be clad in a dark cloak, Tenzin's stomach turned.


End file.
